


House Hunters Georgia

by leftmywingshome, UltimateBethylFicList



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Summer of Bethyl 2017, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateBethylFicList/pseuds/UltimateBethylFicList
Summary: Daryl’s dream was to build a cabin in the woods where he can do all the things he loves and be by himself and Michonne was gonna help him get there. But House Hunters Georgia was not part of that plan and Daryl Dixon does not want to be on TV! And then a beautiful blonde real estate agent comes along and changes his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a collaboration! Thank goodness @sillymommy2010 is being patient with me!!

Daryl’s sitting at the table staring at Michonne as she goes on and on and on and he can’t help but tune her out. When they first started talking about investing in property to open up a Bed and Breakfast it sounded like an amazing opportunity. A place out in the country, surrounded by the woods where he could hunt and fish. He'd build his cabin he’s been dreaming about, and in exchange, all he has to do is be the handyman to Michonne’s business. It was a no brainer.   
  
But then she brought up the idea of doing a reality tv show. One of those home buying programs he bypasses whenever he does watch tv. She’s already applied and their application is in the final group. They're supposed to meet with the producers to discuss things further.   
  
Frankly, he stopped listening after that.   
  


Her husband, his best friend Rick, is sitting beside her, clearly as engaged as he is. He’d told Daryl before coming today that Michonne was gonna pitch a crazy idea at him. And he needed to hear her out completely before turning it down. What Rick didn’t warn him about is how he couldn’t say no to this offer.

 

“Don’t see why we can’t buy a place without all the fuss,” Daryl speaks with a grimace. 

 

“Because this is my favorite show and this place is a dream of mine. If I have the opportunity, we are going to take it.”

 

“Why do I gotta be on too though. Why can’t Rick go on?” Daryl questions, pouting like a child. 

 

“Because no show, no cabin on the property,” 

 

Glaring at Rick, who quickly averts his eyes, Daryl taps his fingers on the table. 

 

“Ain’t saying nothin’. ‘M gonna just stand there,” he says.

 

“You’re gonna do whatever the producers tell you to do Daryl. Think of that little cabin and all the squirrels and rabbits you want just out the back door.” Now she’s teasing him and he’s had enough.

 

“ ‘M going out for a smoke.”

  
  


Rick joins him on the back porch a few minutes later. Daryl takes a drag on his cigarette and blows the smoke out the side of his mouth and glances over at Rick.

 

“I’m sorry brother.”

 

“Ya ain’t.”

 

“I warned you.” Rick rubs his forehead, but Daryl can see how he’s doing it to hide the little smile on his face.

 

“Forgot to tell me I don’t get no say in the matter.” Pinching the cigarette butt between his fingers, he stubs it out on the bottom of his boot.

 

“Man she’s obsessed with this show! She was so excited when they called, what was I supposed to say?” Rick paused. “She’s been really down since Carl left for college. I like seeing her happy.” Daryl can’t begrudge the man his wife’s happiness. He cares about her too. She’s one of his closest friends, but damn! The last place Daryl Dixon wants to be is on tv.

 

****

 

Beth clicks out of the ‘new property listings’ on her computer. A bell tinkles letting her know someone’s coming in the door to the little office where she and Maggie had opened up their real estate business.

 

“Maggie?” Beth looks up from her desk to see Maggie, her arms full, trying to maneuver her way in the door. She. jumps up and rushes over to help her sister. “What is all this stuff?” 

 

“Well coffee for one, I need lots. I’m exhausted and I don’t even know why?” Maggie sits the cup holder down on the desk. Beth has a feeling she knows the reason behind her sister’s fatigue. Her boyfriend Glenn is back.

 

The couple had broken up two years ago.  Glenn moved back home to help with some family issues; Maggie had just started classes to get her real estate license and didn't want to quit. Plus she didn’t want to leave the little Georgia town that she and Beth had grown up in. She had big dreams for them right there in their home town.  Beth had been ready to pack up and go anywhere else that wasn’t Senoia. Somewhere far away that definitely wasn’t home to Jimmy, her cheating ex. But Maggie’s enthusiasm for their new adventure and her daddy’s concern that she was running away had given Beth a couple of reasons to settle down and enjoy life. And to be honest she hadn’t wanted to go far. Her family are the most important people in her life.

 

“Up late with Glenn?” Beth smiles at her sister and unrolls the paper tubes she’d been struggling to hang on to as she came into the office.

 

“No, not even. I mean yeah we were together, but I just wasn’t feeling all that great.” She comes up next to Beth and lays a finger on the map Beth has open before her.

 

“What are these?” Beth asks.

 

“They’re old land maps. The library had a ton and I got them to donate them to us. We can use them to decorate!” Decorate. Of course. Maggie’s fixated on making their office pretty instead of finding clients. The phone rings and her sister plops down in a chair and answers it.

 

“Greene Realty” All of a sudden Maggie’s on her feet, bouncing on her toes looking like she's having a fit. Beth raises her eyebrow in concern and amusement. “Oh my god Michonne, really? Well yes, I’m definitely in! Are you kidding?! That’s so exciting! And it will be a way to get our name out there! Yes. Okay. So next Tuesday. Sure I will be there.” Maggie hung up the phone and starts jumping up and down for real.

 

“Uh, Maggie, care to share what’s got you all excited?” Beth asks her hand on her hip and the other hovering just a few feet away from Maggie, ready to catch her if she collapses.

 

“That was Michonne! She is looking for property to open up a bed and breakfast-”

 

“And we need clients!” Beth claps her hands and starts bouncing on her toes right along with Maggie.

 

“That’s not the best part! She applied to be on the show House Hunters! And got a callback. She wants us to be her agents! She’s meeting with the producers of the show next week and they requested she bring her own agent with her.” Beth feels a little wave of anxiety. She hasn’t even gone out on a showing on her own yet. 

 

“We don’t both have to go, do we? One of us should stay here and be available to clients.” Beth tries to sound nonchalant and not as nervous as she feels. Maggie folds her arms and sets her gaze on her little sister.

 

“I suppose so. Michonne never said either way.” Maggie is looking at her and it isn’t really a critical look, it’s more like she’s searching for something. But it's making Beth uncomfortable. “But I would guess they’d only want to pay one realtor.”

 

“Well if they want me to, I’ll do it. I just..” Beth doesn’t know how to explain it to Maggie. Her older sister has always been outgoing and enjoys being the center of attention. Beth is happy being in the background. “Maggie I haven’t even gone out on my own yet.” She hates the desperation in her voice.

 

“Beth don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out. And I have a showing scheduled for today. We’ll go together and you can do it all on your own. I’ll just be there for support.” Maggie smiles at her and holds out a cup of coffee.

 

****

 

Daryl sits on his small couch in the living room of the apartment he’s been living in for the past 5 years. It’s small, but it always served its purpose. He doesn't need anything bigger. It’s just him and his things. Michonne is always bugging him about fixing the place up. Hanging art and maybe getting a cute throw rug. Daryl Dixon doesn’t do cute. But he’s thinking about his cabin. Because now it’s becoming more of a reality. His own place. And he thinks that he’d like to fix that up. No fucking cute rugs though. Pictures on the wall, art as Michonne likes to call it, that might even be okay. As long as he picks it out. And he likes hardwood floors and granite counter tops and cabinets made of rich dark wood. He smiles to himself, he’s actually a little excited about it all. 

 

And then he remembers the tv show. That he’s supposed to be on. With his best friend and his crazy wife.

 

He’s back to being irritated. And he’s wishing he’d never even showed an ounce of interest in Michonne’s hair brained idea when they first started talking about it on a camping trip to the very woods that they intend to buy property in or near. But it is a good idea and he really kind of likes it. 

 

“ I don’ wanna be on no goddamn tv show. Christ why she even gotta do it..” His cell phone rings and he stops grumbling to himself to answer.

 

“Yeah?” he says gruffly.

 

“Well hello to you too Mr. Dixon! Is that any way to talk to your future boss?” Michonne says sweetly on the other end of the line.

 

“What the hell? Ya ain’t my boss! Partners. Ya want my money, we’re gonna be business partners.” A thought suddenly crosses Daryl’s mind. “And seeing as we’re business partners and all, I got a problem with this tv bullshit.”

 

“Daryl, Daryl, Daryl. We’re partners. You’re right about that. Which means you need my money as much as I need yours. Look I promise I won’t let them put you on the spot okay? And we’re gonna be working with Hershel Greene's daughter Maggie. You know her.” Daryl chews on his thumbnail. He doesn't know Maggie all that well, knows of her. Seems like a nice girl. And Hershel, he’s the town veterinarian. Daryl’s worked on his truck a time or two when Hershel couldn’t do it himself. He thinks there are a couple of other kids too, but he isn’t sure.

 

“We gonna get enough land so’s I can put my place way out in the trees?” Daryl asks. It’s also his way of conceding to Michonne’s insane idea.

 

“Why are you so anti-social?”

 

“Ain’t. Just like quiet. Might put up a fence with a gate. Y’all gotta call if ya wanna visit and shit.” Daryl bites his lip so he doesn’t smile and chuckle into the phone. He hears Michonne let out a sigh.

 

“No fence. We’ll make sure there are lots of trees, so you can hide. Or get lost.” She laughs out loud at that and Daryl can’t help but join in. But only a little.

 

****

 

Maggie was true to her word. She took Beth on the showings with her to help get comfortable doing them herself. Beth has to admit that it wasn’t as hard as she originally thought. Her only problem is trying to remember the proper names of moldings and paneling. She’s a numbers girl and can tell you proper square footage and how long the slope of the roof should be. But ask her about design finishes and she gets flustered.

 

She likes the clean and modern look. She grew up in a house that was full on country. She hated staring at the stuffed deer head over the mantle and the chicken plates her mother had collected for years. 

 

Her room was full of ruffles and hand knitted blankets with antique pictures of horses and farms. It was the dream house her mother wanted, and Beth respected that. She has her own dreams for her own home one day and until they get this business moving, it will only be a pipe dream.

 

Watching Maggie in her element was a fun surprise. Maggie is strongest was she takes charge. Owning her own realty business is right up her alley. She held a confidence in herself as she shows her clients around the house. She gets to know them and finds out what’s important to them in a home and their needs for the area. Establishing a good connection between yourself and your client is the number one rule for their business. It’s what will get their name out there and hopefully bring in more referrals.

 

They’re showing the young couple two houses that day, both within a small distance of one another. Maggie takes care of the first house entirely, but she allows Beth to take on some points in the second home. It’s nerve wracking but once she gets over her initial fears, it seems to go smoothly. And Maggie pipes in with details that Beth forgets or answers a question that she isn't sure of.

 

It works great and by the end, the clients are going to go home and decide which property they’re interested in. And get they’ll back to them the next day to put in an offer. Beth and Maggie are exhausted by the time they make it back to the office, but Beth can tell that something more is off with Maggie.

 

“You don’t look so good, Maggie,” Beth says, giving her sister a sympathetic look.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired from last night and today. I’ll probably head home and just go to bed.”

 

“That sounds great. Do you want me to bring you some soup or something?” Maggie shakes her head no and grabs her bag.

 

“Do you mind closing up shop here?” Maggie asks turning around.

 

“Absolutely. You go home and get yourself better,” Beth replies shooing her sister out the door. Once she sees Maggie get into her car, she goes back and turns off all the computers and lights around their office. 

 

She looks around and mentally makes a list of all the things they need to do. Hopefully, with them being featured on this show, business will pick up. Their office needs to look professional and not like they just opened it up six months ago.

 

Beth has a lot of work ahead of her.

  
  


## 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! Chapter 2! I updated to let everyone know that this is a collab between myself and @UltimateBethylFicList aka @sillymommy2010! We are having a great time with this one!

Tuesday morning rolls around and Maggie and Beth are headed into Atlanta to the office where they are meeting with the House Hunters Georgia producers. Maggie isn’t feeling her best so Beth convinced her to let her drive. There are a couple of museums within walking distance and she can keep herself busy until the meeting is over. The fact that Maggie agrees with very little pushing is testament to the fact that she genuinely doesn’t feel good. 

 

The drive there is traffic free and only takes about forty minutes; from their little office in Senoia to the intimidating marble and metal building in downtown Atlanta. Beth is extremely happy she doesn’t have to enter the glass doors. Just looking at it makes her anxious. The fountain and little coffee shop a ways down the road look more her speed and she points to it.

 

“I’ll be there and my cellphone is on if you need me. You sure you’re okay Maggie. Her sister looks pale and the dark circles that were barely a smudge under her eyes earlier are deep shadows now.

 

“I’ll be fine. I have to, we need this break!” She shoulders her bag and heads for the glass doors, high heels clicking on the cement walkway. Beth wore jeans and her converse topped with a soft baby tee and a flannel. It’s her favorite outfit when she isn’t at the office. She even wears it to Rhee’s Music Box where she gives piano and singing lessons part-time. She watches as Maggie disappears into the building and drives off to busy herself.

 

~

 

Daryl’s chewing on his thumb nail while he listens to Michonne and the producers discussing details and he’s thinking it isn’t so bad being here in this meeting. Carol, he knew her years back. She went to school with him and Rick and had been a grade or two above them. Andrea, the other producer, is one of those loud blonde bimbo types his brother likes. Although she’s definitely a bit more classy. He doesn’t like the way she looked him up and down when he walked into the room, like he was her next meal. It made him uncomfortable. So far his participation has been minimal. A few basic questions. Nothing too hard.

 

And then everything starts to go downhill.

 

“So Daryl this is a big undertaking. You must have a pretty solid friendship with Rick and Michonne to make an investment like this.” Andrea smiles a big sappy smile. And what the fuck is ‘a pretty solid friendship’? He wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t like them.

 

“Been friends a long time. I like ‘em alright.” Stupid question. Is he gonna get all the ridiculous questions? If he had it his way there’d be no more questions.

 

“Do you currently own your own home?” She asks looking at him expectantly.

 

“No. Was I supposed to?” If he owned a home he wouldn’t be looking to build another. Ain’t these people got any sense at all?

 

“Daryl, in her application, Michonne told us you’re building a cabin so that you can live on site. Tell me about that. I’m curious to know, what would your dream cabin look like?” Carol’s smile seems genuine and she makes him feel like she really would like to know what his plans are. He mulls over it for a few seconds before answering.

 

“It’s gotta be all on its own. Set back in the woods where it’s quiet and I can hunt and be by myself. Nothing fancy. Couple a bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, you know the usual. I don’t need much.” Daryl mumbles.

 

“I remember you and your older brother spent a lot of time hunting and fishing.” Carol says.

 

“Yep, be perfect if I had a stream out back. Big ole back porch where I can clean my kill.” He can already imagine it. And he actually does have a big porch in the plans he drew up. Front and back. Kinda wraps around the place.

 

“I’m hoping you’ll have electricity!” Andrea titters. She’s trying to be funny, but Daryl isn’t amused.

 

“Course I’m gonna have electricity! Ain’t no caveman. But I don’t need central heat an’ air. I want a wood  burnin' fireplace and I’m gonna install big ceiling fans to keep the air circulatin'. Lots of rock, steel, and granite. I got a company I been talking to that deals in reclaimed wood. I want it looking rustic an’ lived in.” Daryl feels a smile trying to upturn the corners of his lips but he bites it back because he’s already shared more than he’s comfortable with.

 

“That sounds amazing Daryl. I hope it all works out for you,” Carol says. He can see by the look in her eyes that she really means it. 

 

“You just need to find someone to share it all with and you’ll be set.” Andrea smiles. This woman is a piece of work! He wrinkles his nose and barks out a laugh.

 

“Why the hell would I wanna ruin a good thing?!” Everyone starts laughing except Maggie their realtor. She’s coughing and gagging and isn’t looking so hot. His phone rings in the middle of it all and he steps out to take the call.

 

~

 

About thirty minutes later Beth’s phone chimes and she sees her sister's number on the screen.

 

“Mags? That was quick how did-”

 

“Beth I need you to come, I...I’m sick….barely made it to the bathroom before I puked.” Maggie sounds horrible, but Beth feels even worse.

 

“Can’t we reschedule or something?” She feels horrible for asking, but she isn’t even dressed appropriately and to be honest she’s scared.

 

“No Bethy we can’t. Please just do this. The producers are really nice. Carol is from Senoia and Rick and Michonne are here.” Her sister’s is begging and Beth has a hard time saying no so she isn’t surprised when she agrees to come up and finish out the meeting.

 

Hanging up the phone she hurries towards the big building all the while taking cleansing yoga breaths and psyching herself up. She can do this, she can. As she approaches the door it’s suddenly thrown wide open and a tall dark haired man comes bursting out. He almost knocks her over, he’s on his phone barely paying attention.

 

“Dammit Merle wadda ya mean the car jus’ fell off the lift? That don’ happen…” He’s too far away for her to hear the rest of his conversation and she really wasn’t paying attention to it all that much. She’s trying to remember where Maggie told her to go.

 

~

 

The receptionist just inside the building seems to know who she is and why she’s there and she sends Beth to the third floor, suite D4. There’s a little waiting room just inside the door and Maggie is hunched over in a chair with a wet cloth and a bottle of water. Michonne is sitting beside her awkwardly patting her back. She looks up when Beth walks in and her brown eyes are filled with relief.

 

“Beth, thank god you came along! This interview is sinking faster than the Titanic! We’ve already lost Daryl to a catastrophe at work and Maggie about puked in the trash can” She must sense Beth’s trepidation though because she rests a hand on Beth’s forearm. “These ladies are really nice and one of them, Carol, knows Rick and Daryl from high school. I’m hoping they like us enough because it’s not another boring interview with a yuppie couple and their dog! Come on!”

 

When Beth walks into the room, she immediately freezes up at the door and Michonne has to practically push her the rest of the way to the couch. She see the two producers, and a camera set up across from where Rick’s sitting. All of them stand up when they see Beth enter the room.

 

“Hi, you must be Beth Greene,” one holds out her hand for Beth to shake. “My name is Carol and this here is Andrea.” 

 

“Nice to meet you both,” Beth speaks quietly, giving her a handshake. Carol swept her hand in front of her to show them the couch. 

 

“Just take a seat and we can continue on with the interview,” Carol says. They all sit down and Beth finds it near impossible to find a comfortable place to sit. Her stomach’s in knots and she’s worried about what kind of impression she’s gonna leave.

 

“I’m sorry your sister isn’t feeling well but she spoke very highly of you. Said you were new to realty but you’re catching on quite quick.” Andrea says. 

 

“Yes, I just completed my courses and got my license late last year. Maggie and I opened up the business about six months ago.” Beth explains.

 

“And you feel comfortable showing Michonne and Daryl to the properties,”

 

“I think I can,” Beth speaks, clearly not sure about her answer.

 

“Well we need to know you can,” Andrea says. Beth nods.

 

“I know I can do it,” Beth replies.

 

“What are you other passions in life, Beth?” Carol asks this time, writing notes in her booklet.

 

“I teach music and singing lessons part-time.”

 

“Oh, how long have you been doing that?” Carol seems genuinely interested.

 

“I’ve been teaching for the past six years but I’ve been singing my whole life. My mom said I would sing little tunes before I could even speak words. I got into piano when I was about four.” Beth beams as she talks about her childhood antics. 

 

“You seem really passionate about that,” Andrea states with a smile. Beth notices that her butterflies are beginning to go away and she feels more comfortable being here now.

 

“Maggie said you girls grew up on a farm? Do you still live out there?”

 

“Oh no, I moved out about two years ago. As much as I love the country, I couldn’t take my parents place anymore,” Beth giggles. “Way too many chickens, outside and inside the house,” Everyone laughs at her joke.

 

“So you decorated your new place then,”

 

“Not really,” Beth says embarrassed. “I rent an apartment and it’s cold white walls. I’m just starting out so I’m more concerned with rent and food than decorating.”

 

“What’s your dream house then?” Beth thinks for a moment after Andrea asks the question. She’s always imagined what her home would look like and she can see it in her mind every time.

 

“The country, definitely. I live in a small town and it’s too busy. I love the quiet sounds of the woods and nature.” Beth began to describe her little cottage. “Something rustic but well built. Two or three bedrooms with an ensuite off the master. Wood cabinets in the kitchen with a big island to cook at. A nice cozy corner to read from my piles of books. A wood burning fireplace for the cold winter nights.” Beth dreams. “And a large wrap around porch with wooden rocking chairs to enjoy the cool night.”

 

Michonne glances over at Rick with a smile on her face. “Sounds like you thought a lot about that?” Michonne laughs. Rick winks back at his wife.

 

“Just a bit,” Beth giggled. Carol continues to write in her notebook and smiles at Beth. She’s a little confused, it seems they all know something she isn’t privy too. But she continues to smile because this has actually been fun.

 

The meeting turns out to be a success and Carol and Andrea, the other producer, admit that they had already decided they loved the idea when they found out it was taking place in Senoia and that it was an old friend of Carol’s.

 

“We don’t play favorites, but this just seemed like fate! Especially Daryl Dixon’s arms!” Andrea giggled. Daryl. He’s Michonne and Rick’s business partner. The one who left early. She wonders if the rude man who had about knocked her over could be Daryl Dixon. Thinking back he was quite attractive in a rugged sort of way. The name Dixon seems familiar too, but she can’t figure out why.

 

“Well Beth, I think your darling! We’d love to sign you on to take Maggie’s place if she isn’t feeling better before next week. FIlming starts just as soon as we get clearance permits and contact the three properties your sister gave us the info on.” Andrea is still smiling at her and Carol is too.

 

“Filming? I uh, well.” Beth hesitates and she hears Rick clear his throat.

 

“Beth Greene do you know how proud it  would make your daddy to see his baby on tv?” Beth glares at him. He’s a close family friend and she knows exactly what he’s doing.

 

“Low blow Rick Grimes,” she mutters. But she smiles at him because she can’t help it. He’s a nice man and deserves to be happy. He lost his wife to a horrible car accident and was raising his son on his own when Michonne Devins moved to town and it was like it was meant to be. She loved a happy ending.

 

“Okay. But only if Maggie can’t do it. Because this was her thing. She was really excited.” Everyone is nodding in agreement and Beth no longer feels all that nervous.

 

While the rest of the group talks everything over and celebrates, Beth excuses herself out of the meeting to take Maggie home. Michonne promises to keep her informed and that they will talk soon. When Beth leaves the office, Maggie is slumped over the chair taking a nap. The poor receptionist looks at Beth, basically telling her to get this person out of the lobby and home.

 

She gently shakes Maggie awake which causes her to bolt upright. She looks around to see where she is.

 

“Oh my god, I fell asleep,” she panics.

 

“It’s okay Maggie, you need to get some rest.” Beth calms her. “The meeting is done and I’m gonna take you home now,”

 

“Did it go okay? When do we find out?” Maggie asks quickly as Beth helps her up. 

 

“I’ll tell you in the car, let’s just focus on getting you into the elevator,” Beth moans, as she holds up most of Maggie’s body weight.

 

They slowly make their way down the elevator and out of the building. Beth was able to park pretty nearby and she maneuvers Maggie into the passenger seat. By the time Beth gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car, it looks like Maggie has fallen asleep again.

 

“Oh brother,” Beth sighs, clearly frustrated by the situation.

 

“How did it go,” came a small voice. Beth glances quickly over to see Maggie has her eyes open weakly and is staring at her sister.

 

“We got it,” Beth announces with some hesitation. “Well Michonne got it and we’re going to be the real estate agent so I guess we got it too.”

 

“Yay!” Maggie says weakly. “When do they start filming?”

 

“Next week, so you better get better,” Beth threatens.

 

“I should be fine in a day or two,” Maggie relents. “It’s probably just a bug,”

 

“Well, if you don’t do it, then I have to and I already felt like I was gonna pass out when they told me!”

 

“It will all work out,” Maggie says sleepily. Within a few seconds, her soft snores can be heard in the car and Beth’s glad her sister passed out again. She was worried about doing this show and with the way her sister was carrying on, she was even more worried that she would be the one taking over.

  
  


Daryl picks up the phone when Michonne calls later. He’s been expecting this call and he hopes she isn’t gonna lay into him about leaving their meeting. He’s had one hell of an afternoon and he’s in no mood to hear more complaining from her.

 

Yeah?” he growls into the phone trying to make it clear from the get go that he’s in a shitty mood.

 

“Daryl? Is everything okay with Merle and the shop?” Well, this is different. She actually sounds concerned. Musta had a better day then him.

 

“Got it figured out. Simple malfunction and a hungover dumbass. How ‘bout you? Didn’ mean ta leave y’all hanging.” He isn’t really apologizing. Just being honest.

 

“Oh it all worked out after Maggie almost puked on the producers and her little sister had to come to the rescue.” He can hear Michonne giggling. “We’re on Daryl! They picked us!” Daryl’s stomach starts rolling and he thinks the beans he had for dinner are restless in his belly.

 

“That so? Well congratulations, I guess.” He says and he is happy, he thinks. Maybe it’s just because Michonne is happy. She’d been a little teary eyed at breakfast over Carl not being around for all of this and he’d felt bad for her. But all that emotion made him uncomfortable too and he’d stepped out for a cigarette and stayed there until they’d come out or the restaurant ready to head into Atlanta.

 

“Congratulations to you too! Filming starts sometime in the next week. I’ll keep you updated!” Hanging up the phone he goes to search his medicine cabinet for some alka seltzer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think!! It's awesome to get feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little story! We appreciate it! I don't know what's more fun, writing this or the chats we have while writing and planning!!

The loud ringtone of her phone awoke Beth from her deep sleep. She’s confused and disoriented but manages to find her cellphone on her nightstand.

 

“Hello?” she mumbles out, still not completely awake.

“Beth?” came her father’s voice from the other side of the phone.

“Dad?” she bolts upright in bed, hearing the concern in his voice.

“Everything’s okay Beth, don’t panic,” he speaks softly. Beth’s heart’s racing a mile a minute and her father’s words don't seem to calm her.

“What’s wrong then?” She looks over at the clock to see what time it is. “It’s two a.m. dad!”

“Glenn called and said Maggie wasn’t doing well and that he was bringing her to the emergency. We got there as she was being taken into surgery. She needs to get her tonsils removed.” he explains.

“I thought she just had the flu or something”

“We all thought she did but sometimes someone can have the same symptoms as the flu and it turns out to be tonsillitis.” Beth sighs in relief.

“Well is she okay now?”

“Yes, everything went well and she’s resting in her room. Glenn is going to her house to pick up some things for her and your mother and I are going to stay here overnight with her.”

“Did they say how long she would need to recover?” Beth winces at what the answer could be.

“Two weeks and she should be back to herself,” Hershel says. Beth curses quietly as she realizes that Maggie won't be back in time to film the show with Michonne. Her father must have sensed her frustration and calmed her “You are gonna have to do the show then Bethy, but you will do great. I have the utmost confidence in you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Beth mutters. “I’ll try and come visit her tomorrow but I gotta go to the office in the morning and get things re-scheduled.”

“Your mother can come help you with that. You focus on this tv program and representing your company.”

“I will dad. Tell mom to call me in the morning then.”

She bid good night to her father and laid back down in bed. She was wide awake now and she had so many thoughts running through her head. Filming starts in three days and Beth needs to study the properties.

Their business would have to close down for a few days, while she was busy doing the show and she would have to re-schedule some showings she was going to do this week.

Her mom would help out and be the receptionist for this week and hopefully, her southern charm would help keep people as clients. It was a small town so they already had a hard enough time as it was.

Finding sleep was going to be hard so Beth decides to get up and start her day. The sooner she gets the business stuff finished, the sooner she can go visit Maggie.

Beth is nervous, to say the least.

Today they start filming and with Maggie laid up at home minus her tonsils, Beth is going to be the one on camera. The phone call to Michonne was a somber discussion. Beth was terrified and apologized profusely for changing things all last minute but Michonne wouldn’t hear it. She kept reassuring Beth that she was going to do great and there was nothing to worry about.

It didn’t stop her from studying the past few days on the properties she was showing, but it did make her stomach stop from churning.

She wore a short green print dress and high heels and she’s now regretting the decision as she pulls up to the property. Michonne is looking for a B&B for her and Rick to live in and run as a business, but they also want acreage for their friend and business partner to build his house on. Of course, that means the heels she wore were probably not the best choice for this type of terrain.

Climbing out of her car she adjusts her dress and totters over to where Carol and Andrea are talking with who Beth assumes are the “crew”; two men with cameras. There’s a pop-up tent and a bunch of other technical equipment she couldn’t identify if her life depended on it. A table and chairs are also near by and Beth spies water bottles with condensation on them.

“Good morning Beth!” Andrea calls out to her. “You look gorgeous!” Beth laughs nervously and smooths her dress again.

“I don’t know if these heels were such a good idea,” Beth admits looking down at the cute black, strappy, heels she’d chosen.

“Bob grab a pair of flip flops from the wardrobe basket!” Carol calls over her shoulder. “You aren’t the first person to have wardrobe issues! But Andrea is right, you look gorgeous- not many people can pull off a pattern like that.” Beth is blushing at all the attention as she slips on a pair of white flip flops.

“You can switch out when we’re on camera. Those shoes are too adorable not to get a look at at least once or twice! There’s fruit and water on the table- and oh, looks like our buyers are here!” Andrea heads over to where Rick and Michonne are just getting out of their car.

Beth notices that the third buyer, the elusive Mr. Dixon is missing again. She’s really interested in meeting him and yes she can admit that knowing his name and the fact that his best friend is a sheriff is intriguing.

“Hey, Beth!” Rick comes up and hugs her. She smiles as he looks down at her. “You good?” Beth nods and reaches for the hand that Michonne is holding out to her. Although she’s still a little bit scared, she’s also kind of excited and she is surrounded by friends.

“You guys are gonna love what I have to show you!” She gives them both a smile that is sincere.

“Where’s Daryl?” Carol asks her arms folded across her chest. The expression she’s wearing reminds Beth of an irritated parent.

“He’s on his way. He decided to work at his garage early this morning and thought he’d just come straight here for filming. I made him go home and clean up!” Michonne is shaking her head. Beth sees Rick smirk and she giggles to herself. Daryl sounds like quite the character.

“Oh, a dirty greasy Daryl Dixon sounds nice…”

“Andrea!” Carol admonishes.

“Well, he does. I’m sorry everyone. Let’s just get started.”

Beth is definitely curious now. She’s looking forward to finally meeting Daryl Dixon.

~

Daryl went home to shower and change because according to Michonne. ‘grease monkeys aren’t tv friendly’. This grease money still needs to make a living and pay the bills as well as pay for her damn B&B. He’d bit his lip to avoid making a snide remark and just headed home. She’d texted him a few minutes later saying, ‘wear blue, it looks nice with your eyes’ and she’d included a winky emoji. Daryl knew she was trying to apologize for her comment earlier. He knows this means a lot to her and she’s probably pretty nervous, though not nearly anywhere near as nervous as he is. So he picked out a deep blue t-shirt that he only wore on special occasions and a brand new pair of jeans he’d bought just to appease her.

Grumbling to himself the whole way, he drives out to the first property and their first day of filming. He spots the tents right away and sees Michonne and Rick talking with the producers, Carol and Andrea. Maggie Greene was supposed to be their realtor but she was the one who’d puked at the meeting. Rick told him her little sister was taking over. Beth Greene. The Greene name was familiar. He’d grown up outside of Senoia, but Beth Greene doesn’t ring a bell. He doesn’t know much about Maggie either.

He makes his way over to his friends and they seem relieved to see him. Probably thought he was gonna back out.

“Daryl you look nice. I knew blue was a good choice!” Michonne smiles. Rick is chuckling behind her and Daryl flips him off.

“Well hello, Daryl. Glad you could make it. Please refrain from flying the bird on camera,” Carol says as she hugs him. “Beth’s just finishing up in makeup, come on your next.”

“What the fu-,” he quickly bites back the expletive, “I ain’t wearing no makeup, Carol!”

“It’s not what you think, just for the cameras.” She leads him in one door of a small trailer just as Beth exits the back door, black heels hanging over a finger.

~

Joining Rick and Michonne, the three of them are hustled off by Andrea to the front lawn of the B&B, a huge gray and white Victorian farmhouse with a wrap around porch. Beth admires the beautiful home and feels satisfied that she did her footwork and can let her buyers know all about the home.

“We’re going to get the filming with the properties done first and then we’ll take care of the introductory interviews.” Andrea smiles. “Beth I hear you give music lessons part time, I think that would be something viewers would love to see. And Michonne and Rick you are both in law enforcement, always a viewer favorite!”

“I’m just a dispatcher part time,” Michonne says.

“Just? Her job is important and tough! Don’t let her fool you.” Rick smiles at his wife.

“Precious! And Daryl, I hear he is a whiz with a crossbow?” Andrea says just as Daryl himself is being led over by Carol.

“Wha’ ‘bout my crossbow?”  He’s surly and gruff and just a minute ago she’d felt pretty confident that she could do this, now she’s second guessing herself because this man is making her stomach do somersaults. He’s handsome, more than handsome, but she can also see that he’s nervous and suddenly all she wants to do is take his hand and assure him it’s gonna be okay. They can both do this.

“We’ll talk about that later. Let’s go over to the porch where we can start on the showing.  Um, Daryl move over next to Rick, ok perfect,” Andrea motions to them as she places them in each of their spots. “Bob, let’s get the cameras in here.”

There was a flurry of activity and Beth couldn’t concentrate on any of it as she was still struck by Daryl Dixon and how good he looks. She glances over at Michonne who’s just grinning like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear and Beth can't understand why.

“Go ahead, Beth.” Andrea smiles and nods at her. Beth stares at Andrea like a deer in the headlights.

Go ahead? Go ahead and what? She can’t remember a thing she’s supposed to say. None of it. It was in the email. She read it. Five times, but Daryl Dixon is looking at her with beautiful blue eyes and she can’t for the life of her remember anything she’s supposed to do.

Oh, fuck no! This is their realtor? This tiny little blonde beauty? And she’s staring at him not unlike Andrea sometimes does. He doesn’t like how Andrea stares at him. Feels creepy. But this girl, Beth, yeah her name’s Beth. She ain’t a thing like Andrea. Hell Andrea never blushes when she looks at him and Beth’s cheeks are pink and she seems to have forgotten her lines or some shit, whatever it is they’re supposed to be doing out here.

“Beth, honey, you greet them remember? Our voice over will explain the fact that you’re old family friends.” Andrea’s voice sounds a little strained. Daryl watches her and then watches Beth. _‘Com’on girl you can do this.’_

“Yeah okay.” Nervous laughter spills from her mouth and he can't help but find it cute.

Cute? Where the hell did that come from?

“So we’re here in Americus, Georgia and this is the Americus Garden Inn Bed and Breakfast. The home was built before the Civil War in 1847 and has been converted to a bed and breakfast since 1973. It has seven bedrooms, as well as a host living quarters adjacent to the kitchen.”

“How much acreage is there here?” asks Michonne, even though she knew well how many there was.

“There are about 2 acres here, with a large wooded area to the east. There’s a fishing pond on the property that currently has koi fish in it, but that can be changed.” Beth smiles.

There’s an awkward silence and Daryl feels Rick elbow him in the side which earns him a glare. He sees Rick nodding his head towards Beth and Daryl soon snaps out of his daze and realizes he needs to say something.

“There a place for me to build?” he gruffs out, wincing at his choice of words. He watches the blonde beauty let out a laugh and nod her head.

“Can we get you to rephrase that Daryl?” Carol asks from behind the camera. “Like, maybe elaborate a little on what you are building?”

“Thought there was gonna be voice-over shit?”

“There will be but it would be nice for you to emphasize what you are looking for,” Carol urges him. He huffs and takes a breath, trying to remain calm.

“Ummm, is there room on tha' property for me to build my cabin?” he speaks slowly, stating each word as best he could.

“Absolutely. There are some maintenance sheds towards the wooded area which can probably be demolished and rebuilt somewhere else on the property. There’s running water and electricity there already so you wouldn’t have to run anything extra.” Beth explains with a soft smile. He can't help but give her a little grin back and his face flushes from embarrassment.

“That was great, let’s get inside and get the lighting perfected,” Carol exclaims. Everyone starts moving around in a flurry and Daryl just pushes himself into a corner to get out of the way.

He feels a hand come up on his arm and he turns to see Beth giving him a grin. “You did great,” she speaks quietly, barely above a whisper. But he hears her loud and clear. He also feels the tingling left on his arm after she walks past him into the house.

 

~ 

Beth is feeling really good about the day so far and it may have a little bit to do with rugged redneck. Although she had never met him personally until today, there was gossip about the Dixons around town. The Dixon brothers grew up outside of Senoia and while they were both older than her she knew their story. Daryl’s story. Everyone in a small town had a story and everyone else knew it. The thing is, Daryl’s story has a stigma attached to it. She, however, would be the last person to judge anyone else. She has her own demons and knows for a fact that she’s been the subject of gossip at church on Sundays.

She’s learned not to care too much what anyone thinks. From what she can determine about Daryl, from the little time they’ve been together today, is that he uses his defense mechanisms to deal with whatever judgment he feels being passed on him. And that maybe he has a tough time letting anyone get close. He smiled at her though- so maybe he’s feeling her out, giving her more of a chance than he would to others.

That gives her butterflies in the best way possible.

Once the lighting issues are dealt with and Andrea and Carol go over the basic premise of what’s going to happen in front of the cameras, they decide to begin filming in the kitchen. Andrea is marking off spots where they’ll stand on the floor with tape.

“Okay Beth can you move over here- where’s Daryl?” The woman sounds more than a little frustrated as she looks around the room as if Daryl is hiding out somewhere. Her perfect hair from this morning is looking a little flat.

“I bet he figured he wasn’t needed for this part. I’ll just go find him.” Beth says excusing herself and hurrying out the front door. When she’d left Daryl, after they’d finished filming on the front lawn earlier, she noticed he’d headed around the side of the house. Rounding the corner she finds him standing a ways out from the house, smoking a cigarette. He quickly puts it out when he sees her.

“Hey, Daryl. Did you know you were supposed to be inside filming?” she asks gently. His face pales and she realizes he had no idea.

“Shit! No one said nothin’ Figured this was Michonne’s part,” he says kicking at the grass with the toe of his boot.

“That makes sense to me too. I guess they have other ideas huh?” she laughs a little hoping to make him smile.

“They send ya out here lookin’ fer me?” he asks squinting at her.

“No, actually I told them I was going to look for you. It got me out of there for a few minutes.” He nods but doesn't seem to have anything more to add so she keeps talking. “I wasn’t supposed to be doing this, my sister Maggie was going to be on the show, but she got sick.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t doing so hot at the first meetin’. She knocked up or somethin’?” He seems genuinely concerned and for some crazy reason, that makes her feel good.

“No, although I thought the same thing.” She laughs. “They removed her tonsils so she’s sitting in bed eating ice cream! She should be here; This is definitely her thing. I’m not so good at it.”

“I think yer doin’ fine! They ain’t complaining about ya are they?” She notices he’s looking right at her now, not squinting or looking away. She also notices that the tips of his ears are pink.

“Oh no! And it’s really not all that bad.” She smiles and thinks to herself, it’s not all that bad with him here just as nervous as she is. “I kind of get the feeling you’d rather be anywhere but here.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Ain’t that bad. Be glad when it’s done.”

“I’m glad you’re here Daryl. Everyone is so excited but I’m like you, I’ll be relieved when it’s all over.” Her heart sinks a little when she realizes that once this is over she won’t see him anymore. And that’s definitely not a good feeling.

Daryl tilts his head and frowns at her.

“You like ice cream?” he blurts out and immediately turns a bright shade of red. Why is he so embarrassed? It makes her smile though and it also wipes the frown off of his face.

“Yeah, I do. Why?” She’s moved a little closer to him, close enough so that she notices how he’s biting at the inside of his lip, like he’s nervous. Is she making him nervous? She absolutely does not think she’s the type of girl that can make Daryl Dixon nervous.

“Well, maybe we-” He’s cut off by a loud annoying voice.

“There you two are! We’re on a schedule here.” Andrea. She definitely rubs him the wrong way. “Beth you were supposed to bring him in.”

“Hey now, she was trying to!” Daryl feels his hackles rise and he has no idea why. He’s just met Beth, he shouldn’t be so worried about how Andrea talks to her. But he is.

“I was feeling nervous. Daryl was...well….he was giving me a pep talk.” Beth explains and Daryl looks over at her, brow furrowed. Pep talk? What the hell? But he goes along with it and nods his head.

“Beth you’re doing great. You don’t have anything to be nervous about!” Carol has joined Andrea out on the lawn and she at least has sense enough to show a little kindness. “Come on back, both of you. Once we get this sequence done we can break for lunch. We have a delivery coming from Dale’s Pizza. They came highly recommended!”

Pizza sounds good. Daryl can eat pizza. He wonders what kind Beth likes. Probably some veggie thing, girls so skinny.

“I hope you ordered the double meat, it’s their best seller and my favorite!” Beth starts toward Carol but looks over her shoulder expectantly at Daryl. “Have you had Dale’s Daryl?”

~

Daryl follows Beth into the house listening to her as she goes on and on about Dale’s pizza. Girl must really love it! And she likes double meat? She’s something else that’s for sure! And she’s pretty, prettiest girl he’s ever seen.

“Daryl, oh Daryl?” Michonne is elbowing him in the side and Rick is smiling a big goofy smile.

“You enjoy your visit with the realtor, brother?” Rick winks. Daryl raises his hand but notices Carol and Beth looking his way and quickly lowers it. Instead, he takes a step in Rick’s direction and mumbles a, ‘fuck you brother’ when Andrea starts yapping about the kitchen and what Beth should focus on.

“Okay, you three follow me,” Carol calls out to them. They take their places on the tape and Daryl, thankfully is behind everyone else and has no lines so to speak, he’s just there. He takes advantage of this and watches Beth as she tells the ‘buyers’ and the audience about the kitchen and guest dining room. She may not think this is her thing, but she’s good. She’s got a huge smile and is full of enthusiasm over copper accents and 100-year-old hardwood floors and a bunch of other shit he doesn’t catch cause he’s watching the light flash off her earrings. Tiny gold hearts. He noticed them when they were outside and the sun made them sparkle. Before he knows it Carol is calling out,

“Cut! We got it!” Everyone is sighing and inquiring about lunch. Daryl notices the cameraman, the big dorky one with the mullet trying to talk to Beth. Without really even thinking about it he makes his way over to them and when her eyes meet his she lights up in a way that makes his heart skip a beat.

“Ya said you was gonna introduce me to some of that pizza?” He keeps his focus on her so he doesn’t glare at the camera guy.

“Oh yes! Come on, you’re going to love it! Talk to you in a few Eugene!” Beth gave the guy a little wave and then rests her hand on his upper arm as they make their way out of the house. Dale set up lunch in the back garden where there are benches and a couple of tables. The entire crew for the show consists of about 20 people. He figures most of them hang out in the trailers putting makeup on people and fixing their hair. And they’re all enjoying the catered lunch. Beth leads Daryl to a table covered with different types of pizzas and grabs two paper plates, one of which she hands to him. “The one in the middle, that’s the double meat. Best pizza Dale makes!” She reaches out and stacks two big pieces on her plate and his little snicker catches her attention.

“What?”

“Girl where ya gonna put all that?” he gestures to her plate.

“Oh, I am just getting started.” She raises her finger to her lips and licks off a dollop of pizza sauce. Daryl feels his throat go dry and he scratches the back of his neck and looks away. What the hell she doing?

“Aren’t you gonna get any?” Beth asks sweetly. He mumbles something completely incoherent and grabs a couple of pieces for himself and follows her over to a table where Michonne and Rick are sitting with Andrea and Carol.

Everyone else is talking but what he really wants to know what got her all down and out when they were talking out on the lawn earlier. She went from happy to sad in the blink of an eye. But he doesn’t feel it’s his place to ask her so he just eats his pizza and listens to the conversation. All too soon it’s  time to get back to work. Carol and Andrea want to do a couple of shots in different rooms in the house and then head out to the back of the property.

“Then you’re on Dixon!” Andrea says with a smile. Carol pats his arm and Beth and Michonne are whisked off to the makeup trailer.

“You okay?” Rick hangs back with Daryl. “You look a little green.”

“Too much pizza.” Not really but he’s wondering if it’s gonna stay where he put it.

“Too much? You're telling me that little Beth Greene can put away more of Dale’s double meat than you?” Rick pats him on the back and heads toward the house. No makeup for him. Daryl follows behind quickly because he is not going anywhere near that makeup trailer again!

~

Once she does her speaking part for the guest rooms and common areas for the Inn, Beth drifts back to where Daryl is standing, hands in his pockets. Michonne and Rick are running through a few reaction moments and Beth takes advantage of the little break. She tries to hide a yawn behind her hand, but Daryl notices.

“Didn’t realize how tiring all this filmin’ stuff is. Damn glad I ain’t no actor!” Daryl admitted. Beth can’t help but giggle. She’s unable to conjure up even one scenario in which Daryl Dixon is a big time actor standing in front of cameras all day. He doesn’t like to be told what to do, hates makeup and seems to have a problem being on time. But he makes her smile and she feels a certain sort of confidence when the cameras are on her and she knows he’s watching. Cause he does watch her. She’s caught him a couple of times and has been rewarded with a blush that spread to the tips of his ears that always seem to poke out of his hair. It’s kind of sexy. Thinking about Daryl’s sexy ears makes her blush and she fans herself with her hand.

“I agree! It’s also really warm in here with all these lights.” Just then Eugene holds out a cold bottle of water in front of her. “Oh! Why thank you Eugene! How’d you know I-”

“Perspiration. I could see it on your brow and upper lip.” He says matter of factly. Beth isn’t sure how to respond to that so she just blinks at him while she untwists the cap on the water bottle. Luckily Andrea calls his name and he wanders off.

“Is it just me or is he a little-”

“Weird as hell!” Daryl huff's out. Beth bites her lip to keep from laughing.

“Well I was going to say different, but yeah weird works.” Daryl also has no problem saying what’s on his mind. Sometimes. She feels like other times when he’s wanted to say something to her, he hasn’t been able to. Carol joins them with a big smile on her face.

“You two seem to have a really good rapport with one another. We’re shooting the final scene out at the back of the property and it’s going to be up to you two to carry the show!”

“Oh!” Beth feels a blush creep up her neck and spread out across her face. And it’s not the thought of filming with Daryl, but how Carol seems to think they are good together. On film. Daryl looks like he’d like to bolt. Poor guy must really be nervous. “Are you okay Daryl?”

“Yeah, just gotta, take a pi- use the can. I’ll be, I’ll just meet ya out there.” Then he’s gone down the hallway and out the door that she hears slam behind him.

~

 

Towards the end of the day, filming moved out to the back of the property near the wooded area and fishing pond. This is the perfect spot for Daryl to build his cabin because like Beth explained again there is already access to water and electricity.

“It’s one of my favorite places on the property. Watching the sunset through the trees, having coffee on the porch and listening to the birds..” She seems to be getting lost in the visions in her head and she’s pulling Daryl in.

“Do you have any questions for Beth, Daryl?” Andrea prompts. Without taking a minute to think he just blurts out the first thing in his mind.

“Ya like birds?” he asks. Beth giggles, but she’s nodding her head.

“About the property? Questions about the property!” He can sense Andrea’s irritation and everyone is staring at him and he’s ready to tell them to fuck off, but he won’t because Beth is giving him a look of encouragement and she’s standing out here in the grass wearing flip flops and he knows she’s nervous too so…

“Could I have a separate access road out to my place?” he asks.

“I’m so glad you brought that up Daryl! I actually did look into it and yes you can. You don’t even need a permit to do it. As long as emergency vehicles are able to access it you can do whatever you’d like.” And just like that she makes him feel at ease. And she’s so pretty and sweet and he can imagine sitting on his porch with her drinking coffee, her pointing out her favorite birds and taking walks through the trees, maybe holding her hand- she grew up on a farm, probably knows how to fish and hunt. And he wonders what kissing her would feel like.

“Daryl?” He hears her voice and almost thinks it’s in his imagination until he feels her warm hand on his arm.

“Huh?” She’s standing right there, next to him, close to him.

“Do you wanna see the fishing pond, while they adjust the cameras? They aren’t filming out there, but it’s such a pretty place and I don’t know..” she’s blushing and laughing a little, “I think you’ll really like it.” Daryl nods, that’s all he can do .He can’t speak a word.The way the sun is falling through the trees, leaving highlights in her hair, he’s mesmerized so he follows her down a trail that’s clearly been neglected for some time. It's overgrown and he can see evidence of small animals. They climb up a slight rise and in a clearing in front of them is a pond that looks like it came straight out of some painting. There’s a little wooden dock to one side that’s obviously not meant for boats, but would be a perfect place to sit with a couple of fishing poles. Cat tails line the shore and dragonflies dip in the air and skim over the water.

She’s right, he does like it.

They explore a little and she points out the koi that would definitely need to be changed out for something ‘worth fishing for’.

“You fish much?” he asks her.

“I use too. I grew up on a farm and we had a couple of ponds.” She tosses a pebble into the pond and the koi flock to it.

“What about huntin’?” he wants to know everything. It’s weird and he thinks maybe it will be a good thing when filming ends. He doesn’t think he has any chance at all with this girl. They're both just stuck here for one reason or another and when it’s done she’ll go her way and he’ll go his. Won’t they? He squats down beside the water trails a finger over the tiny ripples Beth’s pebble made. She comes and sits beside him, arms wrapped around her knees.

“My daddy hunted and I can shoot a gun, I just never felt good about killing anything. Silly I know,” she says. He doesn’t think it’s silly at all. Girl has a big heart, of course, she wouldn’t want to kill anything but,

“When yer hungry ya do what you gotta.” The look she gives him says she knows a little about his history. She’d have to growing up in the small town they both grew up in. But to her credit she lets it go and changes the subject to something a little happier.

“Can just imagine yourself out here, can’t you,” Beth asks dreamily as she stares out into the water and Daryl could only agree with her. He sees himself sitting out here on a summer morning, as she brings them each a coffee to enjoy while they waited for a bite.

“It’s perfect,” he mumbles. She giggles and then she looks over at him and gives him such a warm smile.

There’s a peaceful silence between the two but as the sun starts to set and the chill of the night begins to settle in, they both feel like it’s getting really late.

“We should probably head back,” Beth suggests, pointing behind her. Daryl nods and they both turn to leave when Beth starts to fall over. With all the overgrown brush, it’s no wonder she trips on something, and all Daryl can do is try and catch her.

They’re close enough in proximity that he just has to reach out and she tumbles into his arms. They’re both mostly upright but he still has a good grip on her body as she’s grabbed onto his neck and shoulder to steady herself. She looks surprised to have been caught and he probably looks like a fool with a goofy grin on his face but he soon realizes just how close they are.

It’s hard to say if it was him or her who started to move their face closer but Daryl knows that this is the moment. Maybe it was fast but he really had been wanting to kiss her and this is their chance. He closes his eyes and can feel her breath so close to his mouth…

“Fucking shit!” yells a voice from the pathway. Daryl immediately opens his eyes and pulls back, looking up towards the voice. It’s female and sounds extremely pissed off.

Andrea.

Without a word, he straightens himself and Beth up, letting go of her. It’s disappointing, he actually enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and the fact that Andrea ruined what could have been a great moment.

“You okay?” asks Beth. He looks at her and can see her face is bright red in embarrassment and he can’t help but feel the same heat rise on his neck and face. He nods and they both look at Andrea.

“Yeah, I just want to go home so I wanted to let you two know that we are packing up for the day and the owners would like their house back,” exclaims Andrea, with her hands on her hips. _She’s definitely not an outdoor person._

“Oh...yeah..sure,” Beth stutters. _There’s that sad face again. “_ I guess I’ll see you both tomorrow then.”

She walks away, past Andrea and Daryl can’t help but feel worried. He hopes she doesn’t regret what almost happened. Or maybe she was just being nice and she doesn’t feel the same way about him.

This is why he hates dating and dealing with women in general. It’s complicated and he’s never sure if he’s doing things right. Maybe he’d talk to Rick and Michonne since they seemed to catch on to him already. Maybe they could offer some advice. Although going to them doesn’t seem like a good choice either.

“You coming, Daryl?” Andrea asks as she bats her eyelashes. Daryl can’t help but cringe and wonder if she actually thinks that looks sexy. He simply nods his head and walks back up the path, but keeps right on going. He can only hope that she’ll leave him alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Our favorite couple almost had a moment and Andrea is a little-ticked off! Stay tuned! And please share your thoughts! It's so nice to know you're reading and enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again!! Things got a little uncomfortable last chapter. But isn't that always the way it goes!

Beth hurried home after leaving Andrea and Daryl by the pond. She hadn’t said a word to the others, just waved at them and gave her best smile as she hurried to her car. She’d even left her heels in the makeup trailer.

 

He almost kissed her. Daryl had almost kissed her. 

 

She’s sure of it. Well almost sure. He was really close and he even closed his eyes. Didn’t he? It had been a good day up until the end and if she’s being honest with herself, a lot of it had to do with the fact that Daryl was there and he was feeling nervous and wanting it to be over, just like her. And he’d been nice to her and seemed to enjoy talking to her. What she really needs right now is a heart to heart with her sister.

 

Maggie’s home, but still recovering and is probably already asleep. She’ll wait until tomorrow before she does anything. She does send Glenn a text letting him know that the first day is done and it went well. Then she showers and falls into bed thinking about Daryl's smile and how rarely he shared it, but when he had it had been with her.

 

~

 

Her phone is ringing early the next morning and she’s already up because she couldn’t sleep; nerves and a certain blue eyed man kept her up most of the night. Who is calling this early? Thinking it’s something with Maggie she answers the call without checking the caller id.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hi, Beth. It’s Michonne. I’m sorry I woke you, I know it’s early.” Michonne sounds a little tense.

 

“I’ve been up for awhile. I didn’t sleep all that well,” Beth says stifling a yawn. When she did sleep she had weird dreams involving houses and zombies delivering pizzas.

 

“Well, you have some time to get a few cups of coffee in your system. Andrea called and the seller had to delay filming because of a guest who is still onsite and obviously didn’t pay attention to early check out. So we don’t need to be there until around ten.” 

 

“Oh, okay. That might be a good thing.” Beth feels a little bit let down, she hoped maybe seeing Daryl would put things in perspective. Then realizes that gives her time to actually stop by Maggie’s and check on her. And depending on how her sister feels she may or may not tell her about Daryl.

 

“Is everything okay Beth? You left filming without saying much after you disappeared with Daryl.” Beth feels herself blush and she hears the question in Michonne’s comment but she plays dumb.

 

“Oh yeah, I was just really tired.”

 

“Ok, if you say so.  Well, I’ll see you in a bit then.” 

 

She gets the feeling that Michonne doesn’t quite believe her. She just tells herself that everything is okay and she’ll be fine. She will.  

 

To be honest she barely believes herself.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl has a headache. So Rick’s text that filming is delayed until ten that morning is a good thing. His head was such a mess when he left filming the day before that he’d come home, pulled out his emergency bottle of whiskey and drank until all the voices in his head had shut up. Drinking on an empty stomach coupled with the fact that when he does drink he keeps it minimal has given him a hell of a hangover. He managed to shower and get dressed and now he’s doing his best to choke down a plate of scrambled eggs and some toast.

 

He’s also trying really hard not to think about Beth. He drank enough last night to quiet the voices, but it didn’t stop her pretty face from haunting his dreams.

 

He isn’t sure what happened out by the pond. One minute she was in his arms and he was sure he was going to get to kiss her and then Andrea and her whining ruined it all. He doesn't even know if Beth really wanted to kiss him. It sure felt like it. But he’s shit at feelings and women in general so he’s probably got it all wrong. But he’d like to know for sure and he’s hoping that seeing her will clear things up or complicate them more. 

 

Regardless he does want to see her. She had that sad look on her face when she left and Rick said she just waved on the way to her car; Didn’t even stop to say goodbye. He doesn't know her all that well, but for some reason that doesn’t sit well with him and he plans on making sure she’s okay. Even if she has no plans on ever kissing him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Maggie is always the tough one, not that Beth isn’t strong and capable. But Maggie is her big sister and seeing her lying in bed, face pale and in obvious pain hurts Beth's heart. She still has her fire though. After Beth told her about the first day of filming, smiling and enthusiastic during the entire telling, Maggie wrote on her white board,

 

_ ‘And?’ _ Beth kept the fake smile plastered on her face and shrugged. She had decided when she first saw Maggie that her silly qualms about Daryl Dixon could wait. Maggie wasn’t feeling good and Beth wasn’t going to lay this on her now. But Beth always underestimates her sister’s uncanny ability to read her like a book, even when she’s recovering from a major surgery.

 

“It’s nothing Mags. We can talk about it in a few days. When you're up to it.” Beth folds her hands in her lap and looks down, trying to hide the fact that she’s biting her lip to hold back the tears that are right there, threatening to give her away. Maggie pushes the little white board onto Beth’s lap, there’s one word written on it. SPILL. 

 

Then the tears come and she explains everything, realizing how ridiculous it sounds in hindsight. Maggie listens, making all the appropriate facial expressions and even reaching out to hug her little sister. She uncaps her pen and writes,

 

_ ‘He is pretty hot!’  _ The sister’s laugh together and Beth feels the heat on her cheeks. Maggie takes a hold or her hand and writes out a little bit of sisterly advice.

 

_ ‘I don’t know DD all that well, but it sure sounds like he likes you. I know he’s quiet and keeps to himself, but Rick and Michonne are good people and they like him so that has to mean something, give it time Bethy. And if he does end up being interested in Andrea you're better off without the likes of him!’ _

 

As much as she doesn’t like to, she’d had to agree. There isn’t much else she can do. Hugging Maggie and promising to give her an update on everything later that evening, she hurries back home to change into a cream colored blouse and black capris. She’s sticking to flats today, not that it matters. She wasn’t wearing heels yesterday when she fell and Daryl caught her and almost kissed her. Shaking her head she gives her hair one last look and grabs her bag. She didn’t bother with makeup because they’ll just redo it once she gets to the property. Even though a lot of makeup isn’t really her thing, this semi star treatment is fun and she’s going to make the most of this just in case things go south.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl makes sure he’s on time. In fact, he’s early. The property is right here on the outskirts of Senoia and that’s a bonus. He likes that. Driving up to the place he likes the looks of it too. Of course, he won’t be living anywhere near all the hubbub. He’s hoping that, like the first property, he’s able to build out and away from the B&B and maybe get lucky and have a pond or stream too. 

 

If he really was lucky he’d get the girl. He snorts out a laugh at his idiocy and grabs his travel mug. He needed more that one cup of black coffee this morning along with a handful of aspirin. He didn’t spend too much time in front of the mirror, but he figured he looked pretty good for a guy who drank most of the night. Now the sun is only causing a dull ache in the back of his skull and he’s proud of the fact that even drunk he managed to wash his new jeans in preparation for filming today. He went with a gray t-shirt he only half hopes will meet Michonne's approval and his biker boots. Heading over to the lot where the trailers are parked he takes another quick drink of his coffee, relishing the burn.

 

Everyone is gathered around the craft services table. Everyone but Beth. He doesn’t see her blonde head anywhere. The only other blonde head is brassy and poofy and he can feel the glare settling on his face as he approaches and sees her turn to smile at him.

 

“Look who made it on time! Good morning Daryl.” He gives her a little nod and heads around the other end of the little group of tables to where Rick is standing.

 

“Morning Daryl,” Rick says holding out a cinnamon roll. “Try these things! They’re amazing.” The sight of it makes Daryl’s stomach roll. Sugar is the worst thing he can do when he has a hangover. Holding his hand out he just shakes his head.

 

“No? What you hungover?” Rick takes a closer look. “You are! What’d you do hit the bar with our producer over there? She’s been eyeballing your ass since we started this thing. I have no idea why?” Rick is snickering behind his hand and Daryl leans in real close.

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

“Well, at least I can’t smell the whiskey on your breath! And I’m just messing with you man. ‘Sides I think you like our pretty little realtor, don’t you?”

 

“Can ya just shut up?” Daryl grabs a plain bagel. It should be safe to eat.

 

“Yeah okay. I’ll shut up.” Rick is still smiling but he’s quiet.

 

“Where she at?” Daryl asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“Who? Oh, you mean Beth?” Daryl just glares at him because he’s smiling again. “You’re early. I’m sure she’ll be- oh there she is now.”

 

Daryl turns, like everyone else and watches as Beth pulls in.

 

“Great! Looks like everyone is here. Let’s get started!” Andrea claps her hands and if she’s expecting them all to jump, she’s gonna be let down. Michonne follows her to the trailers and Rick heads towards the house with Carol. Daryl just stands there, hands in his pockets, waiting. He wants to see Beth, tell her good morning. Mainly he just wants to see her.

 

“Daryl!” It’s Carol and she’s waving him in her direction. Daryl glances over at Beth, but she’s still sitting in her car. Maybe she doesn’t want to see him and she’s waiting until he leaves. Well, that's too bad. He isn’t waiting anymore. Giving Carol a wave he calls,

 

“Hang on, be right there.” And he heads towards Beth’s car.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Beth looks up and sees Daryl headed in her direction. And he looks so good in his t-shirt and jeans. She fumbles with her door and starts to step out. She hears laughter and when she looks back towards Daryl, Andrea is there sliding her arm in his and leading him away. She’s jabbering on about something and Daryl cranes his neck to look over at her, but no; she just keeps standing stupidly by her car.

 

“This is so…” she mumbles to herself. Feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes she grabs her bag and heads toward the makeup trailer, avoiding looking over at Daryl and Andrea. Just as she’s walking up to the trailer, Amy one of the makeup artists walks out.

 

“HI Beth!” Amy is her age. She’s also Andrea’s sister. “I was just looking for you. You're with me this morning.” The young woman glances over at Andrea and Daryl who have stopped at the end of the walkway up to the house. “Every time we work with a semi attractive man my sister has to practically throw herself at them. It’s so embarrassing! The last guy was married even! Oh! I probably shouldn't be saying all this too you. Please don’t say anything okay? I’ll get fired and I need this job.”

 

“Fired? By your own sister?” Amy rolls her eyes. 

 

“Andrea is determined to be successful no matter what. In my opinion, she tries too hard and isn’t ever happy! Come on let’s get you ready to go!”

 

A few minutes later, makeup in order, Beth and Michonne head towards the house. On the way over Michonne confided in Beth that she thinks Andrea is ‘losing it’ and Beth has to agree as they walk over to the area in the front yard where filming is taking place and hear her yelling at one of the camera men.

 

“Really Eugene?” She's standing over the man as he kneels over a camera he's apparently dropped. 

 

“I specifically requested new straps for this camera, Andrea. I told-” he's trying to explain and Beth can see the frustration in the set of his features. Why her gaze is drawn to Daryl's she isn't sure but she’s surprised to see the grimace on his face. He looks up and catches her eye. He gives her a small smile and goes and kneels by Eugene.

 

“Ya need some help?” Beth hears the concern in his voice. And the kindness.

 

“Bob can you please take over here! Bring in the backup camera. Eugene just get that one out of here. Let's go people.” Andrea is shaking her head and looking at all of them like they’re children she needs to reprimand. Beth watches as Daryl helps Eugene lift the heavy camera and carry it off. 

 

“Daryl we need you here,” Andrea says. 

 

“Gonna help him first.” Of course he is. Beth feels a smile upturn her lips and catches Daryl's eye again as he walks off. Daryl may think Eugene is weird, but he isn’t going to let Andrea just bully him without stepping in. He did that with her yesterday too. He’s a good guy. That makes her happy and sad at the same time.

 

“Andrea, we can get a shot of the yard. Bob’s ready.” Carol steps up and takes over. And filming begins.

 

____________________________________

  
  


“So today, we’re home in Senoia, Georgia. This is the Veranda Bed and Breakfast that was built in 1906. It features nine guest rooms, with attached ensuite and sitting room. The guests have about seven thousand square feet of space to move around in, and the owner’s quarters have about a thousand square feet of living space in an attached building.” Beth stated proudly. She was so happy that she studied before because last night was such a wash to get anything accomplished.

 

“Is this all original?” asks Michonne, touching the pillars on the front porch.   

 

“Yes, actually.  Georgia heart pine floors, tin ceilings, elegant light fixtures and chandeliers, and eleven fireplaces,” said Beth. “That’s what makes this place so attractive but that’s what adds to the price. This building is on the National Register of Historic Places so there are conditions that need to be fulfilled when purchasing this property, including keeping everything original.”

 

“Could mean extra cost,” says Rick, looking to his wife. Beth nods. 

 

“It’s a possibility but they have updated electrical and plumbing to fit in with the times so it’s really all cosmetic details that you would really have to worry about .”

 

“How much land is around here?” asks Daryl from the back of the group. 

 

“We’re on about three acres here, with the house and gardens taking up the majority of that. For building your cabin on, there is already a bridal cabin towards the far east, but it’s right next to the garden sectioned off for weddings.”

 

“And that’s something we had discussed, possibly renting out a space for parties or weddings,” Michonne adds.

 

“It would definitely be another source of revenue and this property tends to book out this place for weddings quite easily. Last year they had twenty weddings and fourteen formal parties so it’s something to consider.”

 

“So we might have to build his cabin somewhere else,” Rick adds. 

 

“Probably. Unfortunately, that means digging new water and electricity lines, but there is lots of space on the outer portions of the property for Daryl to do that.” Beth explains. 

 

“Any water or fishing holes?” Daryl interjects.

 

“Not at the moment, but like I said, plenty of opportunity on the edge of the property.”

 

“Let’s get a look inside now,” Carol whispers. Beth opened the front door and gestured everyone inside.

 

They made their way into the front entrance, which also served as the reception area and got the camera's setup in there. Carol was moving them all around and she got Daryl to stand closest to Beth this time.  Although he wasn’t in her complete eye line, she could see him from the corner of her eye and she would probably have to look right at them as they filmed this segment. 

 

They did share a smile before, but it still felt uncomfortable as she couldn’t quite figure out what was going on between them. Was it one sided? Was it a mutual attraction? It was hard for her to figure it out with other people around her and a camera in their faces. She could feel the pull towards him, without looking she knew his eyes were upon her. This had to have meant something. 

 

She briefed a glance up at him and could see him looking from behind his long hair. He looked away quickly but she caught him. She smiled and felt her cheeks heat up. Maybe she wasn’t crazy and he did feel something for her. 

 

“Okay, let’s shoot this next scene,” Andrea yelled out, backing away from the group. She saw both Michonne and Rick whispering to each other and giggling like school girls. It was so cute to see those two together and it was clear as day they loved each other so much. She wished for a love like that and once again, Daryl popped into her mind and she couldn’t help blush again. 

 

If only….

 

Not even an hour later, a sudden cloud cover rolls in forcing them to stop filming and make some changes to the lighting. Beth steps away from the group and peeks out the window in the living room. Rainstorms are her favorite and right now she wishes she was curled up at home with a hot cup of coffee and a good book. She finds herself wondering if Daryl likes the rain. And books. He definitely likes coffee, that she knows for sure. But there’s so much she doesn’t know. And she needs to stop thinking about him and focus. 

 

Laughter from the group brings her back and she turns to head over to where the others are standing in the now brighter lights. Sighing she realizes brighter lights mean it’s going to get warm and she's glad that Amy suggested they go light on the makeup. 

 

Suddenly there’s a little pop and the lights go out. It’s dark, but not completely. As much as she loves rain, power outages give her anxiety and she hurries the rest of the way back over to the group.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Seconds after the lights cut out, the sky outside the big windows in the living room light up as lightning streaks across the sky. He sees Beth in the flash and there’s a yelp from beside him, really close beside him and he feels a hand on his lower back that hurriedly moves over his ass and gives a quick squeeze.

 

“What the hell!” he grunts.

 

“Come on Daryl. No one can see…” Andrea drawls rubbing her other hand up his arm.

 

But someone can see. Beth is watching from where she’s standing in the middle of the living room in front of those big windows. Lightning flashes again and he can see her eyes and what he sees isn’t so different from the sad look she wore on her face yesterday. Except for this time he put it there.

 

“Woman! Back off now.” Daryl steps out of Andrea’s grasp and looks around unsure of which direction to go. He feels like he’s trapped. He can’t go into the living room, can’t face Beth right now and the other rooms are cast in shadows and they’re foreign, he doesn’t know his way around and he’ll end up falling on his ass. So he heads for the only other available door. The front door.

 

“Daryl where you going?” Rick calls out to him.

 

“Going out for a smoke.” It’s raining now. Coming down in buckets. One of those freak summer storms that lasts all of five minutes. Long enough to ease his nerves with a cigarette he promised Michonne he wouldn’t smoke and try and get Beth’s face with those sad eyes out of his head.

 

~ 

 

He was right about the storm not lasting long. The rain’s stopped but the clouds don’t seem to be going anywhere. He hears voices and commotion from the inside and Michonne pops her head out and gives him a look. Michonne is an expert at looks, the only trouble is he has no idea what those ‘looks’ mean. 

 

“Carol and Andrea are having a talk,” she puts air quotes around the word talk, “so I suggest you get your ass upstairs and find Beth.” Pushing the door completely open she folds her arms across her chest. 

 

“What the hell ya talking about?” he grumbles.

 

“It may not be obvious to anyone else, but I can see it plain as the nose on your face. You two have been doing this dance since you first saw one another. I’m not saying you did anything wrong, but you need to at least set her straight.” Then a little smile graces her face. “Or I can just hook you up with our producer. She’s a peach!” Michonne snickers. Daryl pushes past her and heads for the stairs, the further away from Andrea and her grabby claws the better. 

 

He finds her in the second room he looks in. She’s running her finger over a blanket that’s hanging over the footboard of a big brass bed. She jumps a little when he walks in.

 

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare ya.” Daryl says. She doesn’t say anything and he wishes she’d say something. Anything. Her hand is so delicate and small. He could cover it completely with one of his. He watches as she runs it over the pattern on the blanket. “Guess people really like this kinda sh-, stuff huh?” Her silence is suffocating. “Look, Beth, what happened... It wasn’t...”

 

“You don’t have to explain Daryl. It’s none of my business.” She clasps her hands together in front of her.

 

“That woman, I ain’t even-” he tries again to explain but she’s turning away from him.

 

“I’m gonna go see what’s going on.” She doesn’t even look back. Just leaves him standing there and he reaches out and runs a finger over the blanket Beth was looking at.

 

“Fuck.”  

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Everyone is watching her as she comes down the stairs. She does her best to fake a smile. She’s sure it’s not working though. 

 

“I was just checking out the guest rooms. They’re beautiful-” Now all the eyes that were on her are on something, no someone behind her. Gritting her teeth, Beth tries to avoid looking in Andrea’s direction, but she isn’t successful. The other woman’s face is tight and she looks anything but happy. The lights flicker and come back on and for a minute Beth is blinded by a light above the camera Bob is holding. She feels a hand on her elbow and he’s behind her.

 

“Ya okay?” She steps away from him and mumbles something along the lines of ‘I’m fine’. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Carol steps up.

 

“Oh for goodness sake, let’s get moving here. It was just a little power outage. We’re all Georgia natives and should be used to it by now! Okay, Andrea what was it you wanted to get accomplished before lunch?” Carol smiles at her partner brightly, but the enthusiasm isn’t shared. Andrea holds up her clipboard and eyes everyone over the top of it.

 

“Let’s get the shot in the entryway and then head into the kitchen. The audience loves kitchens!” Everyone breathes a collective sigh as Andrea reverts back to her perky self. Beth notices Rick and Daryl involved in a very heated discussion; well Daryl is heated, Rick just looks like he’s trying not to laugh.

 

“Ya fuckin’ owe me man, this shit, that woman.” He’s rubbing his face and Beth can’t help but find it endearing even though her heart is heavy.

 

“I know, I’m sorry man, I swear. And I’m not laughing.” But he is and Daryl punches him.

 

“Beth?! Hello?!” Beth bites her tongue and turns to face Andrea. “If you could just focus please.” She takes Beth’s arm and pulls her over next to Michonne. 

 

“Wait I had Daryl there, Daryl!” Carol calls for him and Beth feels her throat constrict. Daryl stands next to Carol and she whispers something to him and he nods and stays there next to her, hands in his pockets, eyes anywhere but on her.

 

“No I think it should be Michonne and Rick in this shot, they’re the buyers after all. Somebody get those other lights over here!” 

 

~

 

Beth's nerves are frazzled. It's been one thing after another ever since the lights came back on. She keeps glancing over at Daryl and every time she does it hurts. And it's ridiculous because it's not like he was ever anything, but a friend. A new friend. It seems like she can't get anything right because her head is somewhere else. 

 

Filming moved into the kitchen and Beth is supposed to be telling Michonne about the newly installed double ovens that will definitely be beneficial for breakfast time.

 

“So this stove-” Beth begins again.

 

“Oven,” Andrea states tapping her clipboard. Beth looks at her and takes a deep breath. 

 

“Oven, yeah. Um, this oven will be helpful, it has, um two-”

 

“You can’t keep stumbling over your words Beth,” Andrea says through gritted teeth. 

 

“You’re making her nervous Andrea,” Carol whispers harshly. “Just let her speak and we will make it work.” Andrea huffs in annoyance and leaves the room. Carol gives Beth a thin smile and nods her head. “Go ahead, Beth.”

 

Now that Andrea’s out of the room, Beth can feel her confidence come back and she focuses on the job at hand. She pushes all her insecurities away and speaks clearly.

 

“So the double ovens will make your meal planning go much faster, as well as the brand new grill and gas stove top. The pantry has it’s own separate room which you can fill up, it’s floor to ceiling shelving.”

 

The rest of the explanations went okay, with Andrea keeping her distance from the group. She sticks to the back of the room which Beth appreciates. She could keep her focus on Michonne and Rick, and talk about the house and what it offers. 

 

____________________________________

 

They break for lunch after finishing up in the kitchen and dining room. Daryl kept an eye on Beth and it didn't escape his notice that Andrea seemed to be coming down on her pretty hard. When she finally stepped back Beth did much better and seemed to find the confidence he'd admired from the first day of filming. And she's just so damn pretty. 

 

Lunch is catered again. Sandwiches and cookies this time. Daryl didn't see Beth at the tables that had been set up near the trailers so he joined Michonne and Rick. 

 

“Where’s Beth?” Rick’s looking at him, but Michonne answers.

 

“She had some phone calls to make. Said she wasn’t hungry.” 

 

“Andrea’s been pretty hard on her. I don’t get it. Beth’s doing fine. In fact I think she’s doing a great job.” Rick wipes his mouth on his napkin and reaches for Michonne’s cookie. She’s staring at him and then settles her gaze on Daryl.

 

“Y’all really have no clue do you?” But Daryl does. A little anyway. He won’t pretend to understand women. They are a mystery he never wanted to unravel. Until now.

 

“Me?”

 

“Daryl, Daryl, Daryl..” Michonne rests her head in the palm of her hand and suddenly he isn’t very hungry anymore either. Standing he wraps his uneaten sandwich up and tosses his cookie in Rick’s direction. He walks away from the trailers and scans the yard. Beth’s out by the area that he assumes is the garden. She’s pacing around with her phone held up to her ear. Girl has to be hungry though. She put away enough pizza for two people yesterday. Well he’s gonna try and fix this, fix it all. Michonne may think he’s clueless, but he thinks he knows what’s going on, but he honestly doesn't understand it. Could Andrea’s flirting really be what's bothering Beth? That would mean she likes him wouldn't it? Taking out his phone he taps in a number. A gruff voice not unlike his own barks out a ‘Yeah’.

 

“Hey Merle, I need a favor.”

 

~

 

After lunch they’re back in the house in the guest room he’d found her in earlier. Andrea is also back with that fucking clipboard.

 

“So Beth do you think you can get through a simple description of the guest room? Or should we just depend on the voice over?” 

 

Beth isn't even looking at Andrea. Her eyes are fixed on the wall in front of her. He notices the way she's got her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it hard enough that she's probably gonna draw blood.

 

“Well go ahead, let's see what you can do. We're pressed for time here.” Twirling her pen Andrea waits. Everyone else shuffles around uncomfortably. 

 

“We're okay on time Andrea,” Carol states through gritted teeth. 

 

“I…” She's shaking her head and he can see the tears even though she's trying to conceal them with her hand. That's it, he's done. Closing the space between them, he takes her hand. 

 

“Com’on.” He leads her out of the room and they're on the stairs when he hears Carol.

 

“We're done here. We didn't need this part. I'm taking Michonne and Rick out back to finish up. Go home, Andrea.” She sounds pretty pissed off and that makes Daryl happy. 

 

Once they're outside Daryl isn't sure where to go, but Beth seems to know. She heads back towards the garden still holding his hand. Stopping beside a bench, she doesn't sit and she doesn't let go of his hand.

 

“She isn't very nice to me. I don't know why.” 

 

“ ‘S me. She, uh…” Daryl can't even say it.

 

“She likes you.” Daryl grunts and runs his thumb along the side of Beth's hand. 

 

“She ain't my type.” Beth is watching him now. Curious. 

 

“What is your type, Daryl?” He looks at her, but he can't say it. His mouth, like the rest of him, is stubborn and refuses to work. He shrugs.

 

“I’unno.”

 

“What do you mean, l’unno? You have to have a type, Daryl.”

 

He just looks into her beautiful blue eyes and hopes maybe she can see it there, everything he can't say. A little spark of recognition flashes on her face.

 

“Oh.” It's small and quiet and the spell’s broken by the familiar, tinkling music of an ice cream truck.

 

____________________________________

 

The world has suddenly tilted on its axis. Beth is standing here in a garden holding Daryl Dixon’s hand and she thinks, no she’s sure he just told her he likes her. Of course, he didn’t say the words. But he didn’t have to and now there’s an ice cream truck coming up the road. It pulls over and honks and it has one of those old fashioned horns that sound more like a sick duck than an actual horn. Glancing over at Daryl she sees a tiny smile on his face and he squeezes her hand.

 

“Said ya liked ice cream and I know ya didn’t eat lunch, so... wanna get an ice cream with me?” She can’t decide if she’s going to laugh or cry. Nodding her head the walk towards the truck. And it’s like the ultimate ice cream truck. It’s bright yellow and there’s a giant banana split on top. ‘Axel’s Ice Cream Shoppe- on wheels!’ is painted in a shiny silver paint and the little serving window even has purple checked curtains. A blonde man with a handlebar mustache and a baseball cap on poke his head out the window. 

 

“Heard you were in the neighborhood Dixon, thought I’d stop by!” He’s got a kind face and Beth feels like a little girl standing in front of this crazy truck.

 

“Hey, Axel. How’s business?” Daryl asks.

 

“It’s good. Better than being locked up.” Beth raises her eyebrows at that, but Daryl’s smiling and pulling her up to the window.

 

“Get Beth here whatever she wants.” Beth’s cheeks hurt from smiling and she peeks inside the truck. It’s immaculate and there’s even a soft serve machine.

 

“Lemme guess, vanilla soft serve?” Axel teases.

 

“Nah. Give’er chocolate. With some a them sprinkles.” He looks at her but Beth doesn't see a question in his eyes, he’s pretty certain he got it right. And he did.

 

“Daryl how did you know I love chocolate.” Now she’s laughing because everything that’s happened today has been horrible. Except for this. He got her ice cream. He simply shrugs his shoulders and says nothing.

 

Once they receive their ice cream, he got the same as her, Axel left with his truck and left the two of them alone in the gardens. They sit on a stone bench and start to spoon their ice creams but Beth stops and looks over at Daryl. 

 

“Are you even real?” Beth asks without a thought. It’s the weirdest thing to say and Daryl seems to be just as confused as she is cause he kinda side eyes her. “Like, you brought an ice cream truck here. That’s almost the equivalent of raising a juke box over your head and blaring a love song.” 

 

He chuckles at her joke.

 

“Like today has been a nightmare but you just made my day with this,” she points to their surroundings.

 

“Didn’t like seeing you sad,” he replies back solemnly, looking at her through his long hair. Beth’s heart feels like it’s going to escape from her body, it’s pounding so hard against her chest. She puts her ice cream cup down beside her and turns back towards Daryl. Placing a hand on his cheek she gives him a warm smile.

 

Then without a second thought, she leans forward and places her lips on his.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally right? Thank you for all the love, for reading and commenting and kudos!! We appreciate it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they kiss? Oh yes they did! So now what? Because everything changes once you kiss!

She kissed him.

 

She actually kissed him.

 

And he kissed her back.

 

She squeals as she continues to curl her hair that morning. It was everything she’d hoped for in a first kiss and what made it even better was that it lasted a long time. 

 

It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t slow, and it was filled with feeling. It wasn’t passionate, throw me against a tree; it was soft and sweet and everything nice. There was lust and some pressure as their lips met against one another, and their bodies melded so closely to one another that it didn’t need to go further than that.

 

She thought he’d have a decent body but boy was she in for a surprise! He was solid and built like a man should be. His arms were like steel as they held her close, she could feel his muscles as she ran her hands up and down them. His chest and stomach were well worked and hard but pressed up against his body like that, she felt like they melded together like a cloud. 

 

His hands never veered too far, they held her lower back or her hips. He put one in her hair at one point to bring her closer and change the angle of their kiss. It felt like it went on forever and when they were interrupted, they were both out of breath.

 

Rick had stumbled across them and made it pretty close without them noticing. He had to clear his throat quite forcibly for them to finally react. Her first instinct was to run away in embarrassment but Daryl never took his hand off her hip from where they sat on the bench. He never tried to pull away or push her away from him. 

 

He was embarrassed, they both were, as their faces were both beat red and heated. She noticed his lips were slightly swollen and bruised from their little make out session and she couldn’t help but feel proud of what she accomplished. She probably looked just as much a mess as he was but she couldn’t help but feel relieved that there were no more questions between them and that this was the start of something. 

 

Rick seemed to enjoy what he witnessed as he was chuckling like a madman. He came to tell them they were cleaning up for the day and that they needed everyone off the property. It was surreal to think of the day she had and how much better it got. 

 

Daryl had to get back to the garage and check on his night crew and Beth knew that she needed to go home and do her homework for the house tomorrow so they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

 

It was so hard to fall asleep but she finally did. Her dreams kept replaying the moment they shared in the garden and how Daryl chose her over Andrea. She was smug about it and frankly, she would love to just shove it in that bitch’s face but she still had to be professional. 

 

They talked briefly on the phone as she got ready for bed and they made tentative plans to get together after all this filming was done. It made Beth so happy to know that she would be seeing him again after this venture was completed. And if they happened to pick the house in Senoia, he would be nearby so they could see each other as often as they could. 

 

Beth had picked some pretty modest outfits the past few days and today, she felt like being a little more glam. She wasn’t trying to impress Daryl or anyone else but she thought it would be nice to dress up a little nicer today. She chose a floral romper with burgundy heels and a beaded necklace and bracelets. Her hair is swept up in a messy braid that’s pulled over her shoulder. 

 

It was what Maggie had deemed her wildcat outfit and Beth could see how that could be. The romper shows off her legs and toned arms. It’s flirty and fun and that’s how she feels today. 

 

She knows her makeup would be done there so she opted for some light chapstick. Thinking about kissing Daryl again makes her giggle once more and she wants to chide herself for being so childish. She’s a grown ass woman who kissed a grown ass man. 

 

And she was gonna see him in about an hour. 

 

The butterflies start to surface in her stomach again and dread fills her. How should she act around him? It was all fine and dandy yesterday because she was high off their kisses, but now that some time has passed, what if things weren’t so magical anymore? Should she kiss him in front of everyone today? Should she keep her distance and remain professional?

 

Her head knew to keep it professional between them, especially in front of the camera. There was no need to be shoving it in people’s faces about their newfound romance. Although Andrea could sure use to be brought down a few pegs. 

 

Normally, relationships could be much easier but this was an entirely different situation and she didn’t know how she was gonna pull this one off. She will have to play it by ear and see what he does and respond from that?

 

Her happiness from the morning is now turning into anxiety and she sincerely hopes that today turns out a lot better than yesterday.

  
  


Daryl arrived at the property a little earlier than normal, and he knew it was because of a certain little blonde. Last night was such a dream come true for him that even this morning, he still couldn’t believe what had happened between them.

 

She kissed him, and then he kissed her back and soon they were slowly kissing and touching each other and then Rick came by and ruined it. Well, maybe not ruined. Who knows what would have happened had Rick not come by. He liked to think he had control over himself but she was something else and he really threw out all common sense when it came to her.

 

They talked briefly last night and he wanted to make a good impression on her today so he found his best plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He combed his hair real nice and even put on a little cologne. It was probably over doing it but he really liked this girl and thought, what the hell?

 

He waits around anxiously as people arrive and move around him. He’d already been in the makeup trailer and is grazing the food table. The coffee tastes like sludge compared to what he makes at home but it will have to do. He needs the pick me up from his lack of sleep the night before.

 

As another vehicle comes up the driveway, Daryl can’t help but feel another pang of sadness, as this car doesn’t belong to Beth either. At least it’s Rick and Michonne and he could continue to avoid Andrea at all costs. They’d barely gotten the car parked before Michonne’s running out of the vehicle going to give him a hug.

 

“Don’t you dare mess this up today Dixon,” Michonne warns him. “She’s a great girl and perfect for you but let’s get through this filming before you do anything else.”

 

“Stupid husband can’t keep his mouth shut,” Daryl mumbles as he lets go of Michonne. She smiles up at him and pinches his cheek like a mother would to her son. It was as embarrassing then as it was now. 

 

“I would hope you’re waiting for us, but I know that’s a lie,” Rick casually strolls up to his wife and friend with a chuckle. “She was right behind us.”

 

Sure enough, her car comes down the drive a few minutes after and parks beside the other vehicles. As she opens her car door, Daryl can’t keep his eyes off of her if he tried. Legs. That’s all he could look at was her long, lean legs and how much he wanted to touch them.

 

He’s frozen in place and even as she drew closer, his mouth is suddenly dry and everything that’s happened in the past day has gone out the window cause he suddenly becomes nervous. 

 

Like terrifyingly nervous.

 

This girl is beautiful and sexy and he has no right to be around her, let alone touch her. What’s he thinking?

 

Someone must have seen the look of panic cross his face because Michonne’s grabbing Beth by the arm and dragging her to the makeup trailer. He watches her walk away and he feels a tightness in his chest that he’s never felt before. Rick grabs Daryl’s shoulder to wake up out of his head.

 

“What’s up man, you hungover again? You look sick?”

 

“I don’t belong with a girl like that!” he mumbles, hanging his head in shame. Rick scoffs at the notion.

 

“Yeah, you do. She’s the same girl that she’s been since you met her two days ago, she’s sweet and kind and has the hots for you or else you wouldn’t have been playing tonsil hockey with her last night.” Rick calms him down.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Daryl states.

 

“Good. You should tell her that. Girls like to hear that occasionally,” Rick jokes. Daryl gives a little chuckle and tries to center himself again. 

 

She’s the same girl. She did the same thing as him and dolled herself up nice. And she did that for him, or at least that was what he hoped. So all his delusions and clouded head needed to fuck off and he’s gonna accept whatever this is and go with it.

 

He waits for the girls to come out of the makeup trailer but Carol’s shown up and wants to get them placed on the lawn. Daryl was hoping to talk to Beth beforehand but it seems, that’ll have to wait. He can look at her though, as she comes out of the trailer and over to where he and Rick are on the lawn. He can also accept the fact that the smile she’s wearing is for him. He can do that. Did he believe it wholeheartedly? Nah, cause guys like him weren’t supposed to get girls like her. But then again he’s never been one to follow the rules. So maybe… He gives her a small smile as Carol arranges and rearranges the four of them until she’s satisfied.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Once everyone is ready to go they jump right into filming on the front lawn of the Culpepper House. The sun is shining and Beth is glad she wore her cute romper. She’d been having second thoughts on her way over here, but the heat and the way Daryl is trying to hide his lingering glances chases those away. Andrea also gave her a quick once over when she walked into the makeup trailer earlier but said nothing which was all the more reason as far as Beth is concerned, that she picked the right outfit. Carol organizes the four of them and steps back with a smile on her face.

 

“Ok Beth, take it away!” Beth smiles at Michonne and Rick and begins.

 

“Today's property, which is still located in the sweet little town of Senoia, is the Culpepper House. It’s a Victorian Era home built by a returning Confederate soldier in 1871. It later belonged to Dr. Wilbur Culpepper. It’s also been rumored that there are spirits inhabiting the home. But the current owners assured me it’s just a rumor!”

 

“I can’t live in a haunted house!” Rick looks a little nervous, but Michonne has a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh and Daryl has a smirk on his face.

 

“I’ll protect ya, Rick. Ya big sissy!” Daryl is chuckling. This makes Beth giggle which is obviously irritating Andrea.

 

“Cut! Sharing that info is not a selling feature! Really Beth- didn’t they teach you that in school?” Andrea rolls her eyes. 

 

“Actually it’s a pretty well-known fact Andrea. A legend really and it draws guests like wildfire. I remember hearing about it as a kid growing up here,” Carol says. Beth smiles at her, but she isn’t letting Andrea’s snarky attitude get to her. At least not yet.

 

“I’ll do it again and leave that part out. No problem-” Beth starts.

 

“Just stick to the facts, you can do that I’m assuming?” Beth’s eyes flick to Daryl and she sees him glaring at Andrea. She can’t help it if her heart skips a beat because it’s obvious he doesn’t like the way Andrea’s been treating her. 

 

“I can do that. Let’s get going, don’t want to waste any more time now do we?” Beth answers sweetly and she hears the others snicker. That just serves to push even more of Andrea’s buttons.

 

“Bob, make sure the angle of the camera hits about waist high, Ms. Greene’s out fit is a little shall we say lacking in the length department.” Folding her arms across her chest Andrea gives Beth a smug look and suddenly Beth feels like a self-conscious 14-year-old. Smoothing her hands over the front of her romper she struggles to maintain her composure. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she’s not going to let this petty bitch get to her. She can’t look at Daryl. Not right now- she really might lose it. Next to her, Michonne clears her throat.

 

“I like the bit about the spirits,” she says and Beth sees her elbow Rick who glares at her.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

When Carol calls for a break at mid-morning, Daryl catches Beth’s eye and gives her a little nod. Her small smile lets him know she understands and she heads for the front door. He follows after her ignoring the way Andrea is staring at him. It’s fucking creepy. Rick is out on the porch when Daryl comes out and his face breaks into a huge grin.

 

“Little tryst in the woods perhaps?” he asks innocently in a really bad English accent.

 

“Ya know, that spirit shit’s real was the doc’s pa’s ghost. Prolly watchin’ us right now.” Rick’s faces pales a little and Daryl leaves him to contemplate that.

 

Beth is standing out on the edge of the property, at the treeline. And her legs, they do things to Daryl and he’s been thinking of all the things he’d like to see those long legs of hers doing. It’s the only thing that kept him from going off on Andrea during filming. Shaking his head he returns her smile. His gaze is drawn to the little path through the trees right behind her. Reaching for her hand he leads her down the path and away from the house.

 

“Com’on.” Not sure exactly what to say he holds her small hand in his and walks until she tugs on her arm to stop him.

 

“Daryl we better not go too far.” He turns and can see over her shoulder that they’re out of sight of the house and yard. Taking a step back that bring him right up next to Beth he brushes his knuckles against her face. 

 

“Ain’t none a that shit true, what she’s saying Beth. She’s pickin’ on ya and I’m gettin’ real tired of it-”

 

“I know Daryl. I do. But please just don’t let it get to you. I don’t want this thing to fall apart. Michonne deserves to have this and Rick, he wants to give it to her. And I, I want you here in Senoia.” She’s blushing and she’s ten times prettier when she blushes if that’s possible.

 

“Ya want me here? Sounds like ya already picked our property out for us!” Her arms slide up around his neck and he puts one arm around her waist.

 

“Come on Daryl! You already know what you want. All of you do! I could see it on your faces.” Her smile is contagious and he’s getting used to the foreign concept of smiling back.

 

“I’ll yell ya what I want, I want that camera to stay right up where it is, don’t want millions a viewers looking at yer legs. Want ta keep ‘em all ta myself.” Daryl murmurs against her temple as his lips find purchase with her soft skin. She’s blushing again, just like he’d hoped.

 

“Oh.. well… Daryl.” It’s her hands on his face now and she’s pushing herself up on her toes and kissing him and he kind of likes this, it’s the second time she’s been the one to start the kiss and he likes that, likes it a lot, but he’s gonna finish this one. Sliding both hands up into her hair he kisses back, kisses her hard and she smiles against his face, he can feel the curve of her lips. He definitely doesn't have the moves down but he’s trying. What he’d like to do is slide his hands down and see if her legs are as soft as her face and hands. The sound of footsteps on the path registers in his brain just as someone clears their throat. They break apart and Daryl turns keeping Beth behind him.

 

“Ok, you two! I am done chasing you all over the property!!” It’s Carol and although she has her arms crossed in a business like manner she’s smiling and shaking her head. “Do you want Andrea to flip out?”

 

“I’d like to punch Andrea out,” Beth mumbles and Daryl chuckles.

 

“We was just looking at the rest of the property.” Daryl rubs one hand over his face and reaches for Beth with the other.

 

“Can’t see much with your eyes closed,” Carol says as she turns and heads up the path. “And honestly there isn’t much to see here. This property is smaller and doesn’t have the room or the possibilities the other two have. Just so you’re aware.” 

 

“That’s uh, that’s what I was explaining to Daryl.” Beth pipes in.

 

“Sure you were honey. And Rick isn’t too keen on all the haunting and spirit stuff. What did you tell him, Daryl?” Carol waits for them as they come out of the woods and up onto the grass.

 

“Oh, nothin’. Jus’ you know about old Doc Culpepper's daddy’s ghost.” 

 

“You are so bad! Come on, let’s get this day over with!” Carol exclaims.

 

_____________________________________

 

Beth knows without a doubt the minute she walks into the room, that Andrea is still angry- probably even more so since everyone kind of chose sides.

 

She can’t deny her own feelings for Daryl. She can be professional and maybe she hasn’t been, not completely, but she’s been a hell of a lot more professional than Andrea. And she’s the producer. She shouldn’t be flirting with Daryl during production hours. As far as Beth's concerned she shouldn’t be flirting with Daryl at all anymore. It’s obvious he and Beth have something. Isn’t it? Is it professional to make that clear to Andrea? Should they wait until filming is finished?

 

They’ve moved into the house and they started in the kitchen. Carol took the lead, guiding Beth and Michonne through their parts and everything went smooth. Now they’re in the parlor and Beth has gone over the specifics twice. But Andrea isn’t ‘feeling’, she explains. The woman seriously spends more time tapping her pencil on her clip board than anything else. It’s grating on Beth’s nerves. Her stomach muscles ache from clenching them every time Andrea speaks. Running her tongue over the raw patch on the inside of her cheek, she winces at the sting. She’s been biting at to help her hold her tongue and her tears. Her shoulders sag with the weight of it all. She refuses to look at Daryl knowing what she’ll find on his face and in his eyes.

 

“Just use the voice over.” Her voice sounds so weary even to her and she’s feeling heavy with it all.

 

“What?! You’re kidding me right?! I can’t believe-” Andrea’s incredulous tone and high pitched fake falsetto voice stabs through her like a knife.

 

“It’s what you want. So go ahead, just…” This isn’t her, she doesn’t give up. She’s strong and she isn’t a quitter. But this woman is determined to break her. And she just might.

 

“Take 10 people!” Carol yells. The small collection of crew leaves immediately. The others, her friends, Daryl, they linger.

 

“Another break- this is really turning into a fiasco.” Andrea is harping but she doesn’t look put out one little bit. Nobody’s listening to her, they’re all beginning to make their way towards the front door. Beth stops at the threshold and watches as Andrea reaches out and stops Daryl with a hand on his arm. That awful clenching in her stomach is back. 

 

“Daryl.” That fake voice, toothy smile- Daryl’s body language is screaming ‘back off’ and even though she wants to just keep walking and not witness this, her feet refuse to obey.

 

“Beth,” Michonne's hand rests on her shoulder and the other woman is trying to guide her out of the house, but she shakes her head.

 

“I’m gonna grab a drink later. Why don’t you join me?” Her gaze is glued to where Andrea is rubbing Daryl’s arm and her resolve to just get through this weakens. She’s trying to maintain but a small gasp escapes her. It’s soft, barely a sound at all, but he hears it and when their eyes meet, she finally breaks.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Had she stayed she would’ve seen what he did, she would’ve known. And he wishes like hell she’d stayed just a minute longer. Because even though they’ve kissed and he knows there’s something there and he thinks she knows too, she’s uncertain. Girl’s got no reason to be uncertain about him.

 

“I ain’t interested in a drink, ain’t interested in nothin’ ta do with ya. Thanks anyway.” Daryl is trying to be polite, professional and all that other bullshit.

 

“It’s Beth isn’t it?” Andrea’s laugh is loud and hollow and he’s pretty sure Beth heard it if she isn’t outside yet. Now he’s hoping she is outside. He just stares at Andrea, not giving her the satisfaction of an answer. “She’s young Daryl, I really think you need a woman-”

 

“I’ll decide what I need- Nah I already decided. Beth’s a real nice girl. An ya need ta fuckin’ back off.” Daryl is aware, as he stomps out the front door that he may have blown this for all of them, but he isn’t sorry. Right now he just wants to find Beth and makes sure she knows he’s with her. However, she wants to define that. He sees her standing with Michonne and Carol and when he approaches they both move back. Looking at Michonne he nods.

 

“Sorry I mighta ruined everythin’.”

 

“Don’t you worry about that Daryl. Andrea’s a ticking time bomb. She’s the one that needs to worry.” Carol looks as angry and upset as he feels. Michonne looks at Beth,

 

“She's not getting away with this.” Patting Beth on the arm and her and Carol head off in the direction of the trailers.

 

Beth is standing there with her arms wrapped around herself and she looks so fuckin’ sad and he doesn’t care if it’s professional or not, he holds an arm out.

 

“Com’ere.” She doesn’t hesitate, just moves into the curve of his arm and up against his body. “Was never a choice in there, ya know that right? Wouldn’ a ended any other way. ‘Cept fer the fact that I can’ believe a girl as pretty as ya are would wan’ anythin’ ta do with me.” This made her laugh and he felt like a 2-ton weight’s been lifted off of his chest. He wants so badly to kiss her. But they’re out here in front of everyone and he just isn’t comfortable with that. Not to mention it really isn’t the time or place. So he squeezes her a little tighter and rests his chin on her head. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now they are something, aren't they! And just an FYI all three of these houses actually exist! @UltimateBethylFicList did her research!! Thank you for all the love! Everywhere! This fic is posted in multiple places and some of you are crazy and kind enough to comment and review in all of those places! That means so much! (Do not feel like you have to do this if you haven't!) We aren't quite done yet! If you've seen the HGTV show you know we have some stuff left to do! So stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along... Let's find out which property they chose! And see if Beth and Daryl can behave themselves!!

Beth is supposed to be catching up on stuff in the office before they begin the final filming for the show, but the only thing she’s really doing is sitting behind her desk, daydreaming about Daryl. She feels a little guilty for how she lucked out with Maggie not being able to film and she realizes she’d endure Andrea all over again just so she could meet Daryl. The thought of Andrea dampens her mood and she turns her thoughts (or tries) to what needs to be done in the office.

 

Her mom came in and basically took calls and fielded questions about the rumors that they were filming a show and that Maggie is pregnant. It’s a small town. People take their entertainment where they can get it. Annette is polite, tells the callers that Beth is working on a project and Maggie lost her tonsils and isn’t having a baby just yet. The couple of calls Beth did make to schedule showings weren’t half as fun as her momma’s seemed to be. The little bell over the door tinkles and Beth looks up to see Maggie and Glenn walking in.

 

“Maggie! You aren’t supposed to be here!” Beth stands up to hugs her sister, reaching for Glenn’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

 

“She threatened me with bodily harm if I didn’t bring her by just to make sure everything was still standing. Sorry, Beth!” Beth just gives him a smile and looks pointedly at Maggie.

 

“You doubt me Mags? Momma’s been taking care of phone calls and I just scheduled a couple of showings for next week when filming is done. I am capable of taking care of things.” Beth says crossing her arms and tapping her toe on the linoleum. Maggie just smiles and hugs her again. 

 

“She also wanted to get frozen yogurt and since I am not a fan she knew you’d indulge her,” Glenn explains.

 

“Well, I was gonna close up and grab something. Let’s go!” Beth reaches for her purse and cellphone and feels Maggie tugging on her arm.

 

“Tell me about filmin’ and Daryl Dixon!” her sister whispers enthusiastically and they both break into a fit of giggles as Glenn follows them out of the office.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl and Rick are lounging on Rick’s couch with beers in their hands. Michonne is on the floor with pictures spread out in front of her. All three properties. They’ve been discussing the pros and cons of each one and Michonne just asked Daryl what he thinks. He has one property he really likes but he just figured Michonne and Rick should pick the one best suited to the Bed and Breakfast they want to run. Michonne isn't having any of his excuses.

 

“This is your home too Daryl. We value your opinion too. We decide this together.” Daryl shrugs, hating being put on the spot, but he knows Michonne and she isn’t gonna back down.

 

“I like the second one, but I-” he’s interrupted by Michonne’s fist pump and exclamation of “Yes!”

 

“That’s the one we really like to Daryl, but it would mean looking into buying a couple more acres and we weren’t sure you wanted to do all that,” Rick says taking another long pull on his beer.

 

“There’s a couple acres of woods to the right of the property line and it even got a stream runnin’ through it.” He smirks a little at the expressions on their faces.

 

“You talked to Beth ‘bout this?” Rick asks, eyebrow raised. Daryl just shrugs, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Wait wasn’t this her favorite property too?”

 

“Wanna surprise her.” Daryl mumbles and Michonne squeals. But shuts up real quick when Daryl glares at her.

 

“So we made our choice then! The Veranda! Michonne’s B&B. I have to call Carol and let her know and Carl, we have to call Carl, Rick! And there’s that other call I need to make too.” 

 

“Oh no, she’s making lists,” Rick says watching his wife, a little smile playing at the corners of his lips. Daryl looks back and forth between the two of them.

 

“That a bad thing?” he asks.

 

“Not really, but I usually get roped into doing stuff and thangs!” The twinkle in his eye is proof he’s quite happy to do all the stuff and thangs Michonne wants. He glances back at Daryl. “So you and Beth?” 

 

“Yeah. Me and Beth.” He downs the rest of his beer and tries his best to keep the goofy grin threatening to stretch across his face.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Beth wakes up excited, to say the least. She can't wait to find out which property Michonne, Rick, and Daryl have chosen. But mainly she can't wait to see Daryl again. It's crazy how she misses him, and after talking to Maggie a couple of days ago, she got up the nerve to text him. Whether it's professional or not doesn't matter to her anymore. Besides no one but the two of them will even know. So last night she’d sent a text, just a short one that said, ‘I’ve missed you! C U tomorrow!’ She hadn’t known what to expect, but less than a minute later she received his text- ‘missed you too’.

 

Needless to say, this morning can’t get any better. Now if she can just choose two outfits and get ready she can see him soon.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Rick called and asked Daryl to stop by the house on his way to the coffee shop. So after he deals with picking out two sets of clothes, outfits the email said, what the hell is an outfit? He’s got clothes and that’s it. He just wants to go and get there so he can see Beth. She texted him last night and he’s glad he was home and alone because he knows he walked around with a stupid grin on his face, probably even fell asleep with it there. Throwing everything into his truck he heads to Rick’s. 

 

When he walks in Michonne hugs him and she’s smiling which isn’t surprising, Daryl knows how happy she is that everything is falling into place. That makes him feel good too. This had kinda been her and Rick’s thing and he was just tagging along. That was before. Now he feels like it’s as much his thing as it is theirs. 

 

“Guess what?!” She’s standing there in front of Daryl just bursting with something.

 

“Let the man in Chonne!” She steps back but Daryl doesn't move from where he’s standing.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Can’t be anything bad, both of them are smiling real big.

 

“Andrea got fired!” Michonne says gleefully.

 

“Oh yeah? How’d that come to be?” But he already has a good idea how.

 

“This woman, “ Rick’s pointing at Michonne, “called and gave the show a piece of her mind, that’s how.” Rick looks pretty proud of her. And Daryl can’t help smiling.

 

“I talked to one of the executive producers, told them what a bitch Andrea was. How she acted towards you, the awful way she treated Beth and how unprofessional she acted.”

 

“She may have mentioned a few times how it’s her favorite show and Andrea was not doing right by it,” Rick says.

 

“They listen to ya?” Daryl’s thinking of Beth and how she never did a thing to Andrea. She’s good and kind and didn’t deserve any of it.

 

“Listened, apologized, promised to make it right. I get the feeling I’m not the first person who's complained about that woman!” Michonne is shaking her head.

 

“So that’s it? She’s gone?”

 

“I called that last day of filming. they promised to take care of it and let me know the outcome.” Michonne explains. 

 

“We got a call this morning!” Rick interjects. Michonne glares at him and he just gives her an innocent look. “What? We have to be at the coffee shop! I’m just trying to help!”

 

“Okay, okay! Anyway, they must have investigated and now that evil woman is gone and she can’t be horrible to your girlfriend anymore!” With that Michonne grabs her purse and flounces out the front door.

 

“Girlfriend. I never said nothin’ bout…” Daryl mutters rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Didn’t have to man.” Rick claps him on the back just as a horn blares from outside.

 

No, he never said it. Girlfriend. But he’s been thinking it and he likes the way it sounds.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


They meet up at Senoia Coffee later that day to film the choosing of the house and the “first meeting”. They needed to clear out the place so that no one’s around. It’s easier to film both segments at the same time, rather than go through it twice. They were instructed to bring two sets of clothes they could change into so it looked like two different days. 

 

Beth went with a pretty dark dress with a butterfly print on it. She paired it with a torn black jean vest and her favorite pair of black ballet flats. It played off of her fair skin and blonde hair and didn’t look at all depressing. 

 

The four of them are all sitting around the table waiting for Carol and the cameramen to finish setting up. They could set up cameras around them, and allow them to film once and get the different angles they need. Rather than have three bodies sitting across from Beth, in an intimidating manner, Beth sat at the end of the table and had Rick and Michonne on one side and Daryl on the other. 

 

Beth couldn’t help but feel something missing, as she looked around the room. She felt more at ease and comfortable than she had been during the three days of filming. She noticed the familiar crew setting up and putting things in their place. But there was something off….someone missing.

 

“Is it just me, or is someone missing?” Beth asks hesitantly, thinking that someone was going to pop out from behind her. 

 

“Oh, no one has told you yet?” Michonne asks with a sly grin. Beth shakes her head no.

 

“Andrea got canned,” Daryl chuckles. Beth looks at him in surprise. 

 

“You’re kidding!” she expressed eagerly. 

 

“Nope, they called this morning to say they investigated some comments about her and that she was deemed unfit to work for the company anymore,” Rick says, stifling a laugh.

 

“Oh thank the lord!” Beth praised, holding a hand to her heart. “I don’t think anyone has ever made me that upset in my life.” 

 

“Pretty sure it was your phone call Michonne, that did it,” Carol speaks while writing down something on her clipboard. “I’ve been telling them for months how inappropriate she is,”

 

“You called them Michonne?” Beth asks surprised. Michonne rolls her eyes.

 

“She was making you upset, which upset Daryl, which got me frustrated and then Rick get’s mad, so really, it was for all of us,” she explains. Beth can’t help but giggle.

 

“I’m glad you did it,” She feels Daryl grab her hand under the table and give it a little squeeze. She smiles brightly at him and they seem to get lost in each other until Rick laughed out loud. 

 

“What?” Beth asks, looking away finally.

 

“You two need to keep yourselves in check. I don’t need you pawing at each other for the interview.” Carol speaks sternly. Beth can feel her face heat up in embarrassment and was waiting for Daryl to let go of her hand and he did, but it was slow. Almost like he doesn’t want to.

 

They hadn’t been able to speak very much as they were whisked inside the building as soon as they arrived but they tried to keep the touching to a minimum. It just felt natural to be around him, and hold his hand. They were blatantly obvious but everyone already knew they were together. 

 

“Okay, we’re set up and we're gonna go over the choices of houses now,” Carol says.

 

Between the four of them, they talked about the pros and cons of each house, Michonne, and Beth doing most of the talking. Daryl would pipe in about house maintenance and his own land while Rick just nodded his head and agreed with his wife.

 

“So you do you guys know which one you want to put an offer on?” Beth asks. Michonne looks over at Rick and then to Daryl before looking back at Beth.

 

“We want house number two. It has the most space, the additional income already established, and it’s in Senoia.”

 

“That’s such a great house, great pick you guys!” Beth beams. She looked over at Daryl. “Are you planning on building on the property or taking over the Bridal cabin?”

 

“Got a plan,” he simply states which confuses Beth. Perhaps he didn’t feel like sharing with the world and wants to tell her in private. It doesn’t matter, to be honest, she was excited he would be in Senoia and close to her. 

 

“Okay, the list price is seven hundred and ninety-five thousand. What did you guys want to offer on this property?”

 

“We’d like to go in at seven eighty and see if they accept it,” Michonne replies.

 

“I think that sounds fair and they can always come back with a counter-offer,” Beth explains. She writes up the offer and puts the papers in her briefcase. “I’m gonna send these off and we’ll wait to hear back.”

 

“Okay, that’s perfect. I love it!” Carol states, coming from behind the camera. “Beth, you can go and send those out and the three of them are going to go over the pros and cons of the houses now.”

 

“I’m so excited for you guys! I absolutely adore that house,” Beth says as they all got up from the table.

 

“Gee, I wonder why?” Michonne jokes, which makes Rick laugh as well. Beth can feel her face flush and she looks over at Daryl who's looking the same. But he has a smile in the corner of his mouth as they both remembered what happened at that very house and it only brought happy thoughts.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Carol and a small crew came to Senoia that Saturday morning to film Beth giving a piano lesson at Rhee’s Music. It was going to be part of the section of the show that showed little personal snippets of their lives. They were going to get a shot of Greene Realty too and Maggie had been excited about that. Carol also figured this would be a good time to recreate the phone call of the seller’s acceptance of the offer on the house. Some moments just can’t be done in real time! Michonne, Rick, and Daryl also agreed to meet up that afternoon at the ice cream shop to film Beth’s news about their offer. Saturday a day normally spent relaxing, for the most part, was going to busy.

 

Beth and her little musical prodigy, Alice are laughing and teasing each other where they’re sitting on the piano bench. It was Beth’s idea to bring Alice in early so she could see the cameras being set up and meet the crew and Carol. Beth has no doubt the little girl will be fine, she’s destined to be a performer, but she feels better knowing that Alice and her mom Gale will see everything first hand.

 

“Miss Beth can I have your autograph before I leave today?” Alice is 7 years old and she’s got a head full of reddish blonde curls. She’s been playing piano for three years and although Beth believes she could move on to a more experienced teacher, her parents and Alice herself only want Beth.

 

“Why? I’m not a celebrity!” She laughs at her student and Glenn pipes,

 

“You’re on tv Miss Beth!” He gives Beth and a huge smile and she just shakes her head.

 

“Well guess what Alice? You’re gonna be on tv too! And so is Mr. Glenn! So we’re all celebrities aren’t we?” The little girl's green eyes are huge looking up at Beth.

 

“I am! Wow! Ok, then I’ll give y’all my autograph too!” They get the scene in two takes and true to her word, Alice gives her autograph to everyone. And after hearing her play, Carol and her crew are pretty impressed. Once Alice and her mom are gone, Beth gets the phone-call and they film her reaction in one take.

 

“You might be a natural at this acting stuff Beth,” Carol says helping her crew pack up the small amount of equipment they’ve brought with them. “But I’m pretty sure the big smile that’s been on your face is not just acting. Should we go meet your clients?” Carol winks and Glenn laughs. Beth’s cheeks are aching from that big smile. And yes, there’s one client in particular that she’s looking forward to seeing. Glenn follows behind them, turning his open sign to closed and joins them as they cross the street.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

The restaurant is pretty packed but Daryl managed to get them a party room in the back of the building. They had been busy all day filming them in their “regular lives” and he was tired from having to be up so early. 

 

They wanted to film him hunting and working on a motorcycle so he was up before the sun was and now it was getting late. But it had been a good day nonetheless.

 

Michonne had called him and asked him to meet them at the ice cream shop in town as Beth had news from the offer of the house. He’d hoped it was good news but there was always that little pit in the bottom of his stomach that dreaded them rejecting the offer or accepting someone else’s. 

 

Since that meeting earlier, he’s been walking on air and getting his affairs in order. He wanted to make sure that everything was signed and finished before he told Beth his plans. He thought of her while he was making them so he could only hope that she would want to be apart of it. 

 

The  _ Congratulations _ banner is hanging off the wall and Michonne and Rick are the centers of attention. They have friends and family coming to wish them well and talk about their new business venture. 

 

Daryl just slid along the wall, trying to go unnoticed but he knows he won't stay unnoticed by her for too long. He's right.

 

Her arms wrap around his torso before he even realizes she's following him. 

 

“You hidin?” her light voice flows. He places a hand over hers in comfort. 

 

“Not from you,” he responds. He turns around to see her smiling brightly at him. 

 

“As happy as I am for you guys, I’m glad this is all over,” she giggles. He nods his head and wraps an arm around her stomach. 

 

“Gotta lot of work ‘head of us though,”

 

“Yeah. Michonne has been talking my ear off about design changes and fabric swatches. Frankly, I kinda zoned out.”

 

“Well, who’s gonna help decorate my place?”

 

“You never did tell me your plan for it. Where you building?” she asks, gazing up at him.

 

He swallows down his anxiety and takes a deep breath. “Bought some land to build on, right next to theirs," he explains. 

 

“Wait, what?” she jumps back slightly. “When did you buy property? I thought the point was to be on the same land as Michonne and Rick?”

 

“Well that was the plan but things changed. Wanted something to call my own, away from the people. Seclusion.”

 

“But you just found out a couple hours ago that the offer was accepted.”

 

“Good thing you sister works fast then,” He chuckles. Beth can’t help but smile.

 

“So you bought your own land and you're gonna build a cabin for yourself?”

 

“Yeah, and whoever else comes along,” Beth can feel her cheeks heat up when she realizes just what Daryl was saying. She hugs him closer and nuzzles into his neck.

 

“I’ll have to come check it out once you’re done,” she replies. 

 

“I’m hopin 'you’ll never want to leave,” he whispers back, placing a kiss on her forehead. She knew she wouldn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now... Everybody is happy! Thank you for reading our little story! It looks like we have one more chapter to go and anything can happen, right? At least Andrea is gone! I wish her well wherever she goes!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are always bittersweet.. But I’d like to think we gave all of you what you want! It’s been so much fun writing this with @ultimatebethylficlist.It started out as an idea and took on a life of it’s own! I hope you have all enjoyed the journey as much as we have! Here it is..

_ “It’s been a month since we moved in and we are getting ready to welcome our first guests,” Michonne spoke, Rick nodding beside her. “We offered seven eighty on the property and they accepted. We were able to move in sixty days after.” _

 

_ “We wanted to make this place ours so we’ve shut down the place for a month to get it re-styled and make sure everything was going to run smoothly. We’ve kept a lot of staff and hired a few new ones including a professional chef, Eric Raleigh.” Michonne explained as she moved through the kitchen. “He’s brought with him some amazing recipes and food ideas that are going to blow our guests away.” _

 

_ “Daryl has been busy doing all of the handiwork, along with Rick on his days off. They’ve painted, changed out some outdated lighting and fixed some flooring issues on the second floor.” Michonne pointed to the brand new hardwood floors that lay beneath her feet. “When he’s not busy here, he’s working on his own home,” _

 

_ “Daryl purchased land adjacent to Michonne and Rick’s property and is in the process of building a dream cabin for himself” spoke the voice-over, showing Daryl watching over the crew digging. _

 

_ “It’s gonna be a three bedroom cabin with an indoor and outdoor fireplace. I’ve had the plans adjusted recently to make it a little bigger,” Daryl explained. “Permits went through quickly and now we’re getting all the pipes run for water, gas, and electricity.” _

 

_ “This is probably my favorite room in the house,” Michonne walked into the spacious lounge area. “We moved a wall out that separated this room from the dining room. Now we have a large entertaining area, where people can grab a drink from the bar, and sit down and eat a nice meal. This room will be perfect for small gatherings.” _

 

_ “We modernized this room with new furniture but kept all the moldings and moved this chandelier from the stairwell to here. It’s such a statement piece and we want all of our guests to see it.” _

 

_ “Outside is where the most changes are going to be made, with the entire gardens being changed.” The voice spoke again. _

 

_ “We want this to be an amazing wedding destination for our couples so we are expanding the garden out and building a structure so that we have the feel of an outdoor wedding, with the added protection should the weather not cooperate,” Michonne added as she walked around the grounds where the garden currently was.  _

 

_ “We also want to add on a reception tent that has a clear roof. Then people can watch the stars as they dance the night away. The bridal cabin will also be renovated so the newly married couple can spend their first night in seclusion.” Michonne winked at the camera.  _

 

_ “We’re putting a lot of money into this place but it’s going to be worth it in the end. Already we’re booked solid for the next six weeks and we’ve already had inquiries for weddings and private events. Once we have the renovations going, we’ll be able to start booking those things.” Rick explained. _

 

_ “This is how we want to live out our golden years together and we couldn’t be happier,” Michonne and Rick spoke into the camera with their arms wrapped around each other. _

 

A round of applause was heard all around as the guests applauded the end of the show. It’s been eight months since they filmed it and it was so exciting to finally watch the end product. 

 

They used the B&B for the showing and all their friends and family gathered around a large screen projection to watch. People were strewn around the room on couches and chairs, and even the floor for the younger people. It was a great night that was catered by the new chef and the staff had the champagne flowing. 

 

“So how has business been for you Beth? I’m sure it’s going to kick up a notch now that the show has aired.” Carol fusses over Beth, as they talk in the corner of the room.

 

“It’s been great. Really steady. Me and Maggie are constantly on the phones or at showings.”

Beth replies. “ We’ve had some out of towners looking for property to build their own getaways on so this town is going to be busy for awhile.”

 

“Well I bet that Daryl was glad to get construction going on his place right away,” she jokes with a smile on her face. 

 

Beth giggles. “He sure was. He wants us in that house as soon as possible but with all the changes he’s made, things take more time.”

 

“Oh, what did he change?”

 

“It was originally a seven hundred square foot bachelor cabin. All open concept and tiny. Perfect for him. But then ever since we got together, he’s changed it to a three bedroom, added an ensuite to the master, expanded the kitchen and dining area. It’s twice the size now with a second story.” Beth listed.

 

“Oh wow. No wonder it’s taking so long,” Carol says shocked.

 

“It’s almost to the point of being livable, we just need to finish some drywall and tiling. He wants to get our bedroom and the kitchen done first so he’s really pushing those out.”

 

“Well, I’m sure he wants to start working on those babies to fill up the other two rooms with,” Carol laughed. Beth blushed in embarrassment. 

 

“We haven’t really talked marriage, let alone babies so I don’t think that will be happening anytime in the near future.” Beth joked. Carol gave her a sly smile.

 

“I don’t know,” Carol glanced to the side where Rick and Daryl were talking aways from them. “That boy is head over heels for you, has been since day one so I wouldn’t put it past him.” Beth took a look to where they were and sure enough, Daryl’s eyes were directly on her, even though Rick was talking away.  She blushed and smiled in his direction which caused him to give her one of his small smiles from the corner of his mouth. 

 

That smile that made the butterflies fly around her stomach, her heart beat faster and her eyes shine brightly. If he’s been head over heels for her this long, then she was right there along with him.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

The party went late with everyone excited to celebrate. They had already started getting phone calls for reservations so Michonne was constantly having to run back and forth to the phone as her staff were busy already.

 

Beth and Daryl ducked out and made their way to her car. They were both exhausted from their days and couldn't wait to curl up in bed and sleep. 

 

Daryl yawned as he sat at the dining table and open up Beth's laptop. Beth was putting her bag away in the closet and removing her boots as she watches him open up his emails.

 

“Thought you were going to bed?” Beth asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

 

“Just checking on the guys tomorrow.” he replied.

 

“You already confirmed with Tyrese before we left. I'm sure they are still going to show up tomorrow.” Beth stated. She knew he was stressing out but he had no reason to. Everything so far had been great and their contractor, Tyrese Williams, had been the best foreman they could ask for. 

 

“I know. Just trying to see if they can be done faster. Wanna move in there already.”

 

“You don't like my place?" Beth joked which only caused Daryl to hang his head in frustration.

 

“It ain't that Beth…” he started to defend himself but Beth just hugged him around his shoulders from behind him.

 

“It's going to get done hun. I think you just need to stop worrying and relax for a little bit,”

 

“How you suggest I do that?” he asked while staring at the computer screen.

 

“Oh, I don't know…” Beth grabbed her shirt by the bottom and started lifting it over her head. She swayed her hips a little extra as she made her way into their bedroom.

 

Once she threw her shirt at Daryl, he quickly followed her.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

They’ve been working on Daryl’s cabin on the weekends and he spends all of his free time during the week plugging away at it It’s really turning out to be beautiful. Beth is in awe of the things he can do with his hands and the pride he takes in perfecting every detail. The last couple of days though, he’s seemed off. Kind of quiet and lost in his head. Beth brought him dinner last night and he picked at it, hardly ate anything.

 

“Is everything okay Daryl?” Her stomach wasn’t feeling that good and she’d been afraid to ask, afraid of what he might say. He’d taken a minute to think before answering and she watched him closely. He’d shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn’t sure himself.

 

“Got a lot ta do. Jus’ stressed I guess.” That hadn’t been much of an answer and it left Beth feeling nervous for reasons she hadn’t understood. He’d told her she didn’t have to hang around. There really wasn’t anything for her to do. He was just going to get things ready for the painter that was coming early the next day and then he was gonna crash there on the floor.

 

They’d been living together for the past six months, as a way for him to save money on his rent and them to spend as much time together as they could. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s slept at the cabin but this time made her worry. 

 

She’d left and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning trying to figure out what was going on with him. She refused to think the worst. Not yet anyway. The next morning she woke up determined to get him to open up. She doesn’t like how she’s been feeling and he’s obviously feeling something too.

 

She shows up at the cabin with coffee and muffins and finds him already hard at work. But when he sees her, he stops what he’s doing and pulls her in close for a hug and a soft kiss that’s way too short as far as Beth is concerned. Taking a bite of a blueberry muffin and a big drink of his black coffee, he wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. And he smiles at her which makes her heart soar.

 

“Thanks, Beth, hits the spot.” Then he’d shut back down again and went back to work. Beth grabs a broom and cleans up a little giving herself a pep talk on just how she’s gonna approach Daryl. Her chance comes when the painter shows up. He needs everyone out of the area while he does his work. 

 

“You got everything prepped man! This won’t take long at all!” The guy had come highly recommended. Abraham Ford was his name. “This is a beaut! Building it for you and your wife?” he asks innocently enough, but Daryl’s ears and entire face turned bright red.

 

“Uh…” he’d stammers.

 

“Oh, we’re not married.” Beth says. Glancing over at him she smiles a little letting him know it’s okay.

 

“Nah we ain’t. Com’on Beth, les’ let the man work.” He’d reached for her hand and led her out of the cabin and towards a path through the trees that would take them to the gardens by Michonne and Rick’s. It was a bit of a walk and she was curious as to why he was going there now.

“Daryl, I… Where are we going?” He doesn’t respond though, just keeps walking, hanging onto her hand. When they came to an opening in the trees Beth notices the expanse of green lawn. Rick and Michonne have almost finished the work out here and it’s breathtaking. It was going to be a beautiful place to get married.

 

Daryl stops just past the tree line and she notices he’s chewing on his lip. But he’s still holding her hand so that was good right? Finally, when she can't take it anymore she gently removes her hand from his grip. “Daryl please to talk to me. What’s wrong? Don’t say nothing either. Is it me? Did I do something, or-” She can feel her eyes filling with tears and the last thing she wants is to start crying. He’s looking at her with a look of fear on his face.

 

“No it ain’t like that, it’s- com’ere, just right over here.” He starts to reach for her hand and she pulls back just a little.

 

“No Daryl, we need to talk, I can’t stand this feeling-”

 

“We’re gonna talk just come on over-” She can tell he’s getting frustrated now and she’s feeling the exact same way.

 

“Why do we have to go over there? Just tell me, Daryl, is this not working for you? Am I..” That shuts him up and he just looks at her with all the fear she’s feeling.

 

“Wait, what? Nah, Beth dammit girl I’m trying’ ta give you this, an ya know ask ya..” He pulls a small black box from the pocket of his jeans and holds it tightly in both hands and suddenly it dawns on her. All of it. The gardens, the bench, their first kiss and he’s been so quiet because he’s nervous. Because is he going to propose?

 

“Oh! I…” And she lets him take her hand again and goes with him to the little bench where they ate the ice cream he bought her from that truck that showed up out of nowhere on a very hard day. Sitting down she looks up at him and he sits beside her and then suddenly seems to remember something because he stands up the kneels down on the grass in front of her. And she can’t help herself, the tears that threatened to fall earlier start falling and she’s laughing and he’s giving her a look, raised eyebrow and all.

 

“Girl ya gonna let me do this?” She covers her mouth with a shaking hand and nods at him.

 

“I ain’t sure how- Beth I told ya I hope ya never wanna leave an I meant it. Can’t imagine anyone else I wanna share this with, ‘cept you. I got this ring here, and I want ya ta be my wife. Cause, yeah, I love ya Beth.” She’s crying happy tears, but Daryl, he looks so nervous and his hand that’s holding that little black box is shaking just as much as hers. 

 

“Oh, Daryl..”

 

“Will ya Beth? Will ya be my wife?” Reaching out she brushes the hair from his face and slides off the bench so he’s not kneeling there looking uncomfortable and out of place.

 

“Yes, Daryl. I’ll be your wife. And I don’t ever wanna leave either.” Throwing her arms around his neck she can feel him laughing against her too. They both turn their heads when they hear the whine of a weed eater. Rick comes out from behind a bush and sees them both there on the ground.

 

“Hey, you all okay? What happ-” Beth sees the minute he notices the little black box Daryl’s holding. “Oh? Hey!! Is that what I think it is?” He has a big smile on his face and Daryl’s nodding and trying to stand up and help Beth at the same time. “Well alright! Hey, Chonne! Com’ere! I think we got our first wedding!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Everybody’s happy there are wedding bells and 3 bedroom cabins and sweet Bethyl!! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and such nice comments!I absolutely love writing but having other people enjoy it makes it even better!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are amazing and make sure you give us some love on tumblr!


End file.
